The Betrayal Within the League
by LoLSuperNerd
Summary: I've decided to write a split story. Basically it's two stories, the first centering around Annie's admittance into the league and the league falling apart. Her portion of the story basically is the angsty-dark portion, and the second part centers around Lux and her friends' romantic encounters. Rated M for extreme violence and sexual content. Its going to be a kind of long story.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Chapter 1: One Small Step for One Small Girl**

_A/N: Alright, I've decided to break this into two perspectives and two different characters. The first perspective will progress in an increasingly dark manor. The other perspective will contain a bit more romance and will serve as a chaser for the first as I plan to make her portion become increasingly dark (Basically what this means is you get 2 chapters for the price of one). I'm going to keep most characters personalities fairly accurate, based on their lore and personal play experience in the actual game. It'll be rated M for extreme violence, adult themes, and sex. The two perspective will cross but only for moments, it's basically two different stories unfolding at the same time. Also, that means if you don't like one, you can read just the other. Also, I slightly changed the way the battle work for the sake of the story. Bear with me on it._

She shuddered a little from the cold as she walked towards the Institute of War. Her parents, Gregori Hastur and Amoline Hastur had been brutally murdered by Swain for deserting the Noxian military, however she had no knowledge of this. Before Swain's assassins' murdered the family, they hid their young girl in the last place Swain would think to look, they sent her to the League of Legends to train and become strong enough to one day avenge their name. The Hastur family was known as a powerful family, especially when it came to arcane ability, and the young girl was no exception. At a very young age she had tamed and a shadow bear through her arcane powers and spellbound the fierce animal to a mere stuffed animal, which was held tightly in her hand.

"Tibbers," she whispered quietly but her voice began to increase in volume from excitement, "we're here. Can you believe me made it? We're actually at the institute, its going to be so much fun!"

Although she was excited, she was also very nervous as she had no idea where she was going to go. She walked towards the front gate where a large crocodile-or alligator? Annie wasn't sure, and couldn't discern the difference even as she closed in on the creature.

"My, my. What do we have here?" snarled the butcher of the sands, Renekton, "Why have you come to thisInstitute? Speak quick young girl, or my teeth will rip you to shreds without a second thought."

Annie was surprised by his hostility, but responded quickly and energetically, "Hi, I'm Annie, and this is TIbbers!"

Just as Renekton was about to retort, his nostrils caught a scent and he immediately snapped to attention, "High Councilor Mandrake!" he exclaimed.

The High Councilor looked at Renekton with contempt, "Threatening little girls are we Renekton? I thought you were supposed to be a mighty God from another demension."

"I was, well I am,I-uh." Renekton's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Annie watched the exchange with laughter, and unable to contain herself anymore giggled loudly, much to the bewilderment of both other parties, "Is something funny little girl?" the councilor asked, her eyebrows raising slightly.

Annie smiled wide, "You're both really funny. I like you, my name's Annie, what's yours?"

The councilor stared at her for a moment, then said one word, "Hastur." It was neither a statement nor a question.

Annie nodded, and the councilor's expression changed, "So, the time has finally come when you arrive at the institute. Follow me, I'll get your room and have one of the young summoners give you a tour of the institute."

Annie smiled brightly and skipped past Renekton, who glanced at her with a look of contempt, humming lightly to herself. The Institute was a giant structure, bigger than any Annie had ever seen before. She was amazed at the large steps, the marble pillars, and the giant, double doors that made up the front entrance She tried to take in everything at once, but there was so much. Her eyes filled with all the beautiful things in the structure. The suits of armor that lined the grand foyer of the building. The staircase that broke off into two different directions and lead to somewhere Annie couldn't see. Annie hoped she would get to go up the stairs, but unfortunately, the Hig Councilor turned right and opened the door to a large dining hall. As the doors open, the amount of noise was deafening to Annie. There were people of all shapes and sizes; there were yordles, humans, a cute bear that looked like Tibbers but with a lot more armor, and even other creatures. The sheer diversity of the room was enough to send Annie's mind spinning at a dizzying rate.

The High Councilor turned to her, "I would suggest getting a meal, after you finish, a summoner will be waiting outside to show you to your room."

Annie nodded her head, still bewildered by everything. However, when her stomach began to grumble, she quickly headed over to the buffet-style end of the cafeteria. She saw so many different foods; there were meats, and vegetables, and strange fruit she had never seen before but probably came from the kumungu jungles. However, as she skipped down the aisle she saw them; sandwiches, and not just any kind of sandwich, a grilled cheese. That was her favorite and she made a beeline for them. She grabbed two of them and turned around. She had no idea where she was going to sit. She noticed that bear again and decided to sit with him, since he was sitting all alone.

She skipped to the table and as she put her plate down and climbed onto the seat, but as she did so she noticed the entire room get noticeably quieter, but she paid no mind and continued eating her sandwich without a second thought. After she had finished half of it, she looked up and noticed that the bear was staring at her, his head cocked slightly to the side and his teeth slightly visible.

"Hi!" Annie said cheerfully, "I'm Annie, what's your name?"

The bear didn't respond at first, and as Annie looked over her shoulder she noticed a lot of people were staring at their table. She blushed a little, fearing she had done something wrong by sitting with him, "I'm sorry," Annie said sadly, "was someone else sitting here? One time someone tried to sit where my bear was," she lifted Tibbers up for the bear to see, "and he didn't like that. It took a lot of petting to get him to calm down. If you want, I could pet you too."

The bear's head cocked to the other side, and more of his teeth began to bear, in what Annie realized was a smile, the bear laughed, a deep, low sound that would frighten most, "Little girl, you are a funny one. My name is Volibear. Leader of the Ursine tribe and the thunder's roar."

Annie smiled, she had made a new friend. "Hi Volibear! You should meet my bear, his name is Tibbers," and as she held him up Volibear smiled at the young girl.

"Perhaps one day I shall," he said, and grabbed the piece of meat he was eating and tore a huge hunk of of it, "you must be new to the league little one. Only the Freljordian alliance leaders sit here. Although I do not know where Ashe or Sejuani are. But I'll let you sit here today, for I am the most generous of all the Ursine."

Annie was thankful, and the two continued eating in silence. Although Volibear was intimidating at first, she reminded her immensely of Tibbers. TIbbers was also very hostile at first, but the two quickly became friends. After she finished her meal, she quickly rushed out of the dining hall, remembering what the High Councilor had said about a summoner coming to meet her.

THere was a large cluster of summoners standing outside the dinig hall, so the summoner that was supposed to take care of Annie was lost to her. Annie finally came up with a brilliant idea to jump up and down screaming, "I'm here! I'm Annie! Where are you mister summoner!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a girl, that looked a little older than herself with bright gold locks of hair flowing. The girl noticed her, and the two met eyes for a moment. Finally the summoner found her and calmly introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Meril. I'm supposed to show you to the living quarters, but I don't happen to know your alliance. I'm not sure which one you'd want to pair with. W have many different quarters. There are the Bandle City, BIlgewater, Demacian, Freljordian, Ionian, Noxian, Piltoverian, and Zaun quarters. I don't know which you prefer, if you could inform me of your alliance I'd love to take you to your quarters."

Annie thought for a moment, there were so many options to chose from. Freljord was Volibear's home and he's really nice, but she didn't know anyone else. As she was about to say the Freljord she remembered that Tristana hailed from Bandle City. Excitedly she blurted out, "Bundle City!"

Meril smiled, "Very well, let's head to the Bundle City quarters."

Quite excitedly, Annie followed Meril up the large staircase she had seen earlier. Annie couldn't resist running her hand on the soft, red carpet on the floor. It felt so soft, and reminded her of Tibber's fur when the two would play together. Annie followed Meril down a long corridor and glanced at all the empty rooms. There were many people in rooms, some summoners, some not. Annie didn't understand everything about this place, but it everyone seemed so relaxed and calm. She was glad her parents decided to send her here. She still wondered why they sent her away so quickly, but she hoped they would come visit her soon. She already missed them.

The two finally reached the Bundle City quarters, and Meril showed her her room and briskly left, leaving Annie alone. Annie had no idea what to do now. She noticed a bathroom and decided to take a quick bath. As she removed her skirt and shirt, she turned the water on and watched the bath slowly fill up. SHe quickly turned around, "Tibbers! I almost forgot, do you want tot take a bath with me?"

She quickly grabbed him and the two submerged themselves in the water. Annie felt relaxed from the soothing water on her pale, light skin. After cleaning herself, she put on the extra clothes that were in her backpack, a different colored skirt, and her red t-shirt with Tibber's face on it. She opened her door and ran directly into Tristana.

The two fell back from each other, Tristana quickly growled, "Teemo you idiot! Watch where you-" but stopped when she noticed who she had knocked over, "Annie?! What brings you to the league? Are you here to watch me kick butt in my match tomorrow?"

Annie had no idea what she was talking about, but responded, "Tristana! Long time no see! I've missed you these past few months. So has Tibbers!"

Tristana smiled, "I see you're still lugging around that old bear, when are you going to outgrow him," she said jokingly. "anyway, I have to go polish my gun, buuuut, I'll introduce you to some of my buddies."

Annie nodded her head, "Okay, sounds like fun."

Tristana walked down the corridor a little further and opened the door to a large room, filled with all sorts of leisure activities. There were multiple couches, arranged around a warm fireplace. There was a fridge as well as other odd yordle indoor games, the likes of which Annie has never seen again. She turned her head and noticed a large mechanized suit, equipped with a flamethrower.

Tristana, noticing her gaze, smiled, "That's Rumble's. He's a really talented mechanist."

Had Annie not been so naive, she might have noticed the blush plastered on Tristana's face, but as she hadn't she smiled, "That's really cool!"

Suddenly, Tristana's mood changed, "Annie. Do you know what happens here in the league?"

"Not really, no."

"They summon us to a place called Summoner's Rift and we all fight to keep wars from ravaging the lands. You being here means you're going to have to fight soon too. The summoners don't let people stay here for free."

Annie nodded her head, very seriously, but suddenly broke in a huge smile, "Well I have TIbbers! He can fight for me!"

Tristana face palmed, "No, you have to fight yourself."

Annie smiled lightly, "I think I can handle that," a fireball slowly forming in her hand as she finished her sentence.

Tristana was surprised by her increased ability, as last time they had been together she couldn't control her fire abilities yet. The pair stood there calmly, as a summoner walked in the room, obviously searching for Annie. "Young Annie, I have been informed by the High Councilor that you do not yet know how the league is run. She has sent me down to explain everything to you," the summoner motioned for Annie to sit on the couch as she continued to explain the general concept, "Basically people such as myself and Meril will summon you to an area known as Summoner's Rift. You will be accompanied by four other champions, and will fight against five champions on the other side of the rift. Once all 5 of the opposing champions have been killed your team wins, and you receive benefits within the institute. All champions fight twice daily, and you will have to begin next week if you wish to stay here."

Annie's eyebrow raised, "But what happens when someone is killed?"

The summoner smiled, "How to put this simply. There is a lot of magic involved, but basically think of it as pretend. It's like you're pretend fighting each other, as we summoned you, you're physical body will remain here at the institute, but your essence and being will be placed into an inanimate vessel, which will take the exact form of your body in this dimension...but in that dimension..."

As her voice trailed off, Annie's eyes lit up, "So it's like pretend!"

The summoner nodded, "Well, I guess you could say that. Anyway you must be tired from all that running around today, I will leave you alone for the rest of the night, but tomorrow we asses your abilities, and begin your training into the League."

**Chapter 2: The Light that Shines the Brightest**

She had heard a few champions would be coming in today and as she stood at the top of the grand staircase, she saw the first of four champions that were scheduled to move in throughout this week. The young girl she noticed had bright red hair, and was wearing a little red skirt. In her hand she clutched a teddy bear, _I didn't realize we let children fight in the league now_, the girl wondered, bewildered as to why such a young girl was in the league. The girl jumped up and down screaming that her name was Annie, which surprised the watcher. She shrugged, turned and headed up the staircase to the Demacian quarters.

As she approached the Demacian quarters, Garen stopped her, "Luxanna. Jarven IV was looking for you, he said it was a pressing matter."

Lux sighed and nodded her head in acknowledgement. _Jarven always has some sort of pressing matter_. As Lux approached his quarters, she sensed another presence in Jarven's room. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find the queen of the Freljord, Ashe talking to Jarven IV. The two glanced at Lux as she walked in.

"Glad you could make it," Jarven started, "we are having a bit of a problem."

"I heard," Lux responded, her eyes darting from Jarven to Ashe.

"As you know, this is Ashe, leader of one of the largest tribes in the Freljord. We have a large problem, as Ashe was recently called back to her home village. Apparently her guidance is needed, and while there are a few alliances within the Freljord we were tipped off by a reliable source that there are two assassin squadrons who are planning to stop Ashe from reaching her homeland. The first belongs to Trundle, and the second a Noxian squad. I've agreed to help her in exchange for their alliance against the Noxians. However, most of our champions that are here..."

"There specialties don't fall in counter-assassination missions?" Lux finished slyly, "So let me guess, you want me to protect the queen here as she makes her way to the Freljord?"

"Precisely, Ashe will brief you further before you departure tomorrow. I would suggest gathering supplies and preparing for the long journey. You leave in two days."

"Yes sir." Lux said, he tone shifting back to her militant roots, as she quickly scampered out of the room.

"She seems to be a talented girl," Ashe said slyly, "she's very cute as well."

Jarven shrugged, "That's not very queen-like of you to say."

Lux quickly ran to Xin Zhao's room to tell him the news. "Xin I get to go on a very important mission!"

Xin looked up from his spear and smiled at her, "Very good. What is it? Hunting a demon? Countering a Noxian assassination squad?"

Lux smiled brightly, the white of her teeth shining luminously against her pale skin, "Exactly right."

"My little firefly," Xin said standing and walking towards her, "How you have grown." He leaned forward and lightly kissed her.

Lux frowned slightly and pulled away, "I don't like it when you call me firefly."

Xin sighed, "One of Demacia's greatest assassins is unable of feeling proper affection."

"It's not that, its just. We've been together for awhile, but you still treat me like I'm so much younger than you."

"Because you are younger than me. I don't understand what the problem is."

"Ugh," Lux said annoyed, "I want you to treat me like the Demacian specialist I am. I've been able to control light itself, yet you won't give me the respect I deserve."

Xin sighed heavily, "Young one. I know we have been together only a short while, but you must understand I've seen the trials of war for a much longer time than you, and as such I am a entitled to treat you this way. We are still together."

"Yea...maybe not for long," Lux growled lowly as she turned and left his room. She was annoyed at Xin, for being in a relationship with her he was so rigid and not a very good lover. her annoyance radiated as she walked down the hall towards her room, _well at least I'll get to take a break and go on a mission. Getting some time away would be a nice change of pace. _She laid down in her bed, her mind a swirl of emotions and thoughts, and her last thought before she drifted to sleep was of Ashe.

_A/N: That's the end of chapter 2. It's slightly shorter than 1, but feel free to leave me your thoughts on it. I'll upload the next one in the near future. Feel free to throw out characters you want me to include. If they are good enough I'll include them._


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3: The First Battle**

Annie awoke to someone knocking on her door violently, "Annie! You are late for your champion assessment!"

Annie recognized the voice as Meril, and quickly looked toh er left to make sure Tibbers was still there. He was, so she jumped out of bed, scrambling to find her clothes, grabbed Tibbers and opened the door.

Meril grabbed her wriist and the two sprinted down the corridor. They sprinted down the grand entrance staircase and only stopped when Meril tripped on the last step and fell flat on his face in the grand foyer of the Institute, much to Annie' amusement.

"Now is not the time for laughter," growled a much annoyed Meril, "This is a very serious day for you. If you don't pass the champion assessment, they won't let you stay here."

Annie felt a small lump form in her throat, she hadn't really thought about the assessment too much, she just assumed it was a game to play. Her thought wandered as they traveled down to the basement of the Institute, where four summoners sat, huddled around a Nexus.

Meril, panting heavily, "Fellow summoners. I need you to summon Annie into the Howling Abyss."

Annie's mouth opened, "But I thought I was going to fight in Summoner's Rift. THe Howling Abyss doesn't sound like much fun."

"Yes, if you pass this assessment, however ARAM is how we will determine if you are able to survive in the Rift."

Annie was bewildered, but as the summoner's began murmuring chants, Annie felt her entire body go numb, it felt as if something was pulling her out of her body itself. She tried to scream but her body was no longer her own, and as she watched in horror she saw her body fall to the floor and the world blacked out for her.

She awoke to snow falling on her face. She slowly sat up, confused as to what happened. She looked around, the only noticeable difference was in her clothing. Her usual red skirt had been replaced by a white one, and on her head a white trooper hat, which protected her ears from the extreme cold. She also noticed Tibbers had turned white and was wearing a scarf.

"I'm cold," Annie whispered to Tibbers, and as she summoned fire, she was surprised to see it appear blue, rather than its regular red, "it's like a frostfire."

She looked up to see a long bridge. Directly in front of her stood a massive tower. It must've been ten feet high! TO her left she noticed a man standing in a shop. She quickly walked over to him, "Where am I?"

The man smiled,"Why! You are in the Howling Abyss, and this is my shop. I have all your battle needs here. Boots, swords, shields, charms. You name it, I've got it. However, you little girl seem like the magical type. For you, I'd suggest a Rabadon's Deathcap!"

She nodded her head, "Okay. I don't have any money though," but as she finished her sentence she felt the a small brown bag appear at her side. She looked into it, and was surprised to find gold in it. She turned back to the shopkeeper, "would this be enough?"

The man smiled, "For you little girl, I'll give it to you. You need to be careful out there. They are having you fight a current champion. So let me give you an idea of how this works. This structure behind you," he points to the nexus, "is called a nexus. There is another on the other side of the bridge. Basically, you need to defeat the opponent, and destroy their nexus. That will break the connection with this dimension, and it'll send you back where you came. Since there are only two champions, they turned the towers off, but the towers you see are a defensive weapon. Use them to retreat from enemies. Be careful as the towers can be destroyed however. Normally, the summoners would summon these little minions who'll fight with you against enemy minions, but I don't think they'll give you minions because they want to see your ability."

Annie nodded, and the shopkeeper continued, "Anyway, it's about time for you to fight, I think I can see the enemy running towards you. Here's the deathcap, use it well."

Annie donned the cap and suddenly felt arcane power surge through her. Her eyes radiated a bright blue light from the power for a moment and then eventually returned back to normal. Annie opened her fist and a much larger fireball formed in her hand, surprising her. (Ezreal)

As she ran towards the bridge she saw his blonde hair followed by the bolt of blue arcane energy aimed right at her. Annie rolled underneath the blast and continued running at him, a fireball forming in her hand.

The blonde haired boy had two red triangles underneath his eyes, and another bolt of energy whizzed by her head, singing the hem of her skirt, and burning her leg. She felt the pain as blood began to run down her leg, but she threw her fireball at his center of mass. She felt the fireball connect with his chest, and smiled triumphantly as he fell. However before she could celebrate, the boy got up again, most of his shirt gone from the fireball, exposing his charred chest. Annie wasn't happy and opened her mouth, and spit out a cone if fire in his direction. Before her fire could reach him, he instantly shifted back and shot a blast of energy at her. There wasn't enough time to dodge and it slammed into her left shoulder. It took her off her feet and she landed roughly on the ground. She couldn't feel the pain at first, but when she looked at her left shoulder she saw large gaping wound, spewing blood everywhere. Annie wanted to run away amd cry, but she couldn't get up from the pain. She felt the boy stand over her and aim his glove at her face.

Just as he was going to fire, she whispered, "Tibbers, come out an play."

An explosion. The boy was thrown back twenty feet and didn't move. Before her stood a giant white bear, flames licking the fur of it. Blue energy radiated from the bear's eyes and he growled again, his body standing over Annie in such a way that she was obscured from the boy's vision. The boy was trying hard to stand up, but as he began to rise, he threw up a massive amount of blood, and fell again. Tibbers slowly walked towards him, body ablaze and eyes paw outstretched to deal a killing blow. The boy shot a futile bolt from his glove at Tibbers, who merely brushed it off. Tibbers brought his paw down on the boy, crushing and killing him instantly.

Annie slowly got up, and Tibbers placed her on his back and ran towards the enemy nexus. Upon reaching the nexus, Annie could no longer keep the connection with Tibbers and he reverted back into a teddy bear. Annie struggled but managed to destroy the nexus using a few well placed fireballs. immediately after, she fell to the ground and everything went black.

She awoke in the chamber to Meril stood over her. She quickly reached to her shoulder to find that her shoulder had no injuries. In fact, she doesn't even feel anything from the fight she was in just moments before. Confused she looked at Meril, and then saw the blonde boy also get up, clothes intact. In fact, he smiled at her and told her it was a good fight.

"Good work Annie," Meril started, "The boy you fought was Ezreal. Ezreal is a difficult opponent for anyone to fight due to his high damage output, but apparently you're damage output far exceeds his. I think you'll make a fine champion, but we have to learn what the High Councilor says. She watched your match today."

"How?" Annie asked, "it was completed deserted there."

"Ah. You don't know. Well through use of our arcane abilities, we create a magical viewing screen that connects the two dimensions and shows the outside world the battles occurring. We also have the ability to broadcast these fights across Avaron. Many people tune in to the battles daily. However you have come just in time for the tounrnament. Basically the champions pair into 5 man teams and battle for eternal glory. There is a bracket system in which champions battle, and eventually the top 2 teams meet in the championship. With your arrival we have almost enough people to form all the teams. Luckily we have four more newly incoming champions. You actually just fought one of the new champions. He came here just days before you. Ezreal has become quite a threat in the league. He's carried more than one losing match to a victory which has earned him has nickname of Ez the Destroyer, and your defeat of him will be sure to turn some heads. For such a little girl, you've made a big name for yourself. Here he comes, you should talk to him. Make friends."

Ezreal calmly walked over to her, "What's your name?"

Annie smiled, "I'm Annie! And you must be Ezreal. Meril has told me very much about you."

"Well Annie, I must say, you're quite the powerful girl. I've traveled very far and seen many different things, but that teddy bear is something special. I'd love to examine him, I'm interested to know how you keep him contained in there. What ancient arcane ability is that?"

Annie smiled, "His name is Tibbers, and he's my bestest friend ever! We met in the forest and he just came home with me."

Ezreal nodded, "Maybe it was a spirit bear, you do have exceptional arcane ability. Abilities like that originated in the Shiruyma Desert, but were really enhanced by Noxians. I wonder which you're from."

Annie smiled sillily, "My mom told me not to tell strangers where I live.

They both broke out into laughter, and promptly left the summoner behind, and bewildered.

**Chapter 4: The Arctic Trap**

Xin tried to talk to her before she left, but Lux ignored him, still annoyed about last night.

"You really should grow up Lux. You're one of Demacia's greatest assassins, yet you still act like a child."

"I hate that you do that! I love Demacia more than life itself, but what does being a Demacian assassin and counter-assassin have to do about me being a woman. I have needs, and Xin, you just don't fulfill them."

"I don't understand. I've fulfilled all the basic needs that any Demacian women would need."

"Yes, you do. But I'm not just some Demacian woman. And I don't think you'll ever understand that," she said as she turned and walked away.

"What about us?" he called out as she walked away.

"I don't know, we'll see how I feel after some time apart," she replied as she walked out of his room and down the hall.

She continued down the steps, and double checked to make sure her wand was functional. She met Ashe outside the Institute of War. She noticed that Ashe wasn't wearing her regular blue cloak, but rather a much shorter white one, along with a white high thigh dress, which exposed most of her legs. Lux herself had decided to don her black hood, to help hide her brightly colored hair. She had also switched to her dark black skin-tight suit that made her body, with a little help from her light bending abilities, appear anamorphosis. The material hugged her body very tightly, showing the curves in her body. However as she approached Ashe she began to feel slightly embarrassed, however she didn't understand why.

As she shoved that thought to the back of her mind, Ashe smiled at her, "Are you ready? It's gonna be a long journey to the Freljord?"

Something about the manner in which Ashe said that set Lux off, but she ignored it "Yes I am. Let'g get going."

The journey to the Freljord was indeed long. The two spent the better part of the day walking towards the frozen wastelands of Ashe's kingdom.

Lux knew better than to ask, but her curiosity and her problem with Xin caused her to question, "How's your relationship with Tryndamere?"

Something about the density of the forest they had been walking through was making Lux uncomfortable. She could sense something was not right, but Ashe reply to her question drew her attention away from it.

Ashe looked at her strangely for a few moments, then shook her head, "Let's just say the marriage was mainly a political step for me in uniting the Freljord."

Lux nodded her head, "But do you. I don't know, love him. How do you know?"

Ashe smiled, "No one can really know who they love, but-"

Lux cut her off when she pulled her towards her as three knives struck the tree sitting next to her. Lux blasted a light bending shot at the attackers to cover their tracks, and she turned and pulled Ashe in the opposite direction. The two sprinted for a few minutes, then as they reached a denser part of the forest Lux suddenly stopped. She grabbed Ashe, pulled her around the tree and covered her body with her own, her face inches from Ashe's. She then bent the light around them so that the incoming pursuers wouldn't be able to see the two.

Ashe looked at Lux's face and concentration as she watched her scan the treeline for the source of the daggers. Lux saw it, quickly dropped the light bending technique and blasted a beam of light through the enemy's body, creating a gaping hole through the assailant's chest. Lux quickly grabbed Ashe again and the two ran in a different direction.

Lux pulled Ashe around another tree and bent the light in a similar fashion, "Divide and conquer. They may have the the numbers, but I can create an element of surprise wherever we go," she whispered to Ashe.

Ashe nodded her head, "I can put some arrows into the trees to scatter them as well."

"Not yet Ashe," Lux whispered. There was a clearing we passed before we were ambushed. We're going to heda there and create a last stand. I think there are 6 of them. the one I killed was definitely Noxian. This is going to be a long day. We need to wrap this fight up before the end of the day though, I won't be able to hide us at night."

As she finished her last statement, she dropped the shroud and shot another NOxian assassin out of the trees. The two then made a beeline for the clearing where they would create a last stand situation. As they ran, Lux quickly create a light binding trap. As one of the assassin's in swift pursuit didn't see it, his leg was cut leanly off, stopping him from continuing to fight. Lux and Ashe reached the clearing and prepared for a fight.

At first it was silent, then Lux heard the first dagger. It flew towards her face but she easily bent the light, altering the daggers trajectory to force it to travel into a tree far to her left. Ashe brought her bow around and fired eight arrows in a large cone in front of her. None of her arrows connected, but forced the enemies to move, allowing Lux to pick another one off with a light beam.

Lux let out a huge gasp as a dagger landed at her feet, "Katerina!"

As if summoned, Katarina appeared directly in front of Lux, blade drawn, "Hello gorgeous," she whispered seductively as her blade flew towards Lux's chest. Using her light abilities, she was able to phase Katarina's blade, however she couldn't stop it from digging deep into her thigh.

Lux's leg instantly began to bleed heavily, and Katarina smiled and brought her lips to Lux's, "a little parting gift from me."

Lux felt her lips press against Katarina's, as Katarina brought the dagger towards Lux's throat. As katarina was about to slit her throat, Ashe turned and put an arrow through Katarina's hand. Katarina's hand snapped back and she cried out in pain.

She quickly threw another knife that hit Ashe in the shoulder. Ashe was thrown onto her back as the blade connected. Despite the pain, Lux shouted out, "Ashe. Arrow, 9 o'clock!"

Ashe turned and fired a volley of arrows into the brush. Another assassin jumped through the brush into the arrows. Two sank into his chest and one hit one in the neck. The assassin fell and Lux held Katarina's knife in her leg. with her other hand she grabbed her wand and tried to blast Katarina in the face, but as she fired the bolt Katarina managed to knock the wand down, forcing Lux to fire at her leg. Katarina jumped back and landed on her ass. Lux quickly ripped half of her suit exposing exposing her bra. She used the suit to make a tourniquet in her leg to stop the bleeding.

Ashe looked over at her, "we gotta get out of here."

Ashe pulled the dagger out of her shoulder and the two ran for it. The two silently ran for a place to stay alive. The two finally found a few large rocks that made a small opening in which they could stay under. Ashe and Lux both sat down and looked at their wounds.

"Well that didn't go so well," Lux said half-jokingly.

Ashe smiled,"well at least I got a good look of your body."

Lux nodded her head, "I guess you did."

The two sat down silently, unmoving for a few moments as they were both extremely tense from the recent battle.

They both looked at each other for a moment, feeling a little tense from the battle they had barely survived.

Lux reached into the small pouch at her side and grabbed her first aide kit. She grabbed her stitches and slowly stitched up her leg. Ashe watched her in silence as Lux completed stitching her leg up. Ashe watched in interest as Lux showed no pain as she closed the wound. Fifteen minutes of watching and Ashe realized she was getting tired. She looked down at her shoulder and noticed a lot of blood.

"Lux," Ashe whispered, "I think I need a little help. I'm bleeding out."

Lux crawled over to her, and opened her suture kit. She slowly began to close the wound in her shoulder, "this may hurt a little bit."

Ashe winced as Lux slid the needle into her shoulder to close the wound. "It's too bad that Katarina's the only one who gets to taste your sweet lips."

Lux looked at Ashe for a second as she slowly closed the rest of the wound on her shoulder. As she closed it, Lux slowly leaned forward until her face was a mere inches away from Ashe's. Ashe slid her hands through Lux's golden locks and brought her lips to Lux's. Lux closed her eyes and felt Ashe's lips touch hers and allowed Ashe's tongue to slowly slide into her mouth. She felt a particular warmth, despite being with e queen of the Freljord. She allowed Ashe to push her back and despite the pain in her leg allowed Ashe to run her hand up her legs and between her legs.

"W-What about Tryndamere?" Lux whispered, not really caring.

"What about Xin?" Ashe asked, winking at her.

Speechless, Lux opened her legs once more and Ashe brought her lips once more to Lux's. Lux allowed Ashe to pull half of her bra down, exposing one of her breasts. Lux closed her eyes in enjoyment as Ashe kissed down her neck to her breast. Lux felt amazing, and as Ashe's head slid down her body and unzipped her suit Lux grabbed Ashe's hair and wrapped her legs around Ashe's head. Ashe glided her tongue up and down the length of Lux's vagina.

Lux began to let her guard drop down and softly whimpered as Ashe began to make her feel amazing. Lux was unsure whether she passed out from the pleasure or from the loss of blood.

The next morning Lux woke up to Ashe curled around her, "What did I do last night? That was a mistake."

Shortly after Ashe woke up, "Morning beautiful. How's your leg? We should probably get moving again."

"It seems alright," she reached into her bag and grabbed a cream which she appliied to the wound before handing the container to Ashe, "its an arcane infused cream. It'll help your wounds heal faster. Katarina isn't dead either, so you can bet we aren't out of this yet."

Ashe nodded her head and the two silently stood up. They continued on their way towards the Freljord again.

They had been walking for the better part of an hour before Lux finally decided to speak, "Ashe...about last night?"

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell Xin if you don't tell Tryndamere. Actually he'd probably like it if I told you, he's a real barbarian. Don't tell him about it just to be safe."

Lux still felt sick to her stomach, she did enjoy last night but if Xin found out he would surely try to persecute her. Homosexuality isa punishable offense in Demacia. She didn't know what to do, but she hoped that Ashe wouldn't tell.

"I have one more question?"

Ashe turned,"what?"

"You seem so comfortable with this...H-have you done thiis with other girls?"

Ashe smiled, _she looked so cute when she felt insecure about herself_, "Yes. More than once. Sometimes its for political advantages, and sometimes-" she winked at Lux, "it's for personal pleasure. But don't get me wrong, I still like the occasional man inside me, but I think one of my best nights was with Sejuani after two particularly long Summoner's Rift battle."

Lux nodded her head, barely comprehending how comfortable Ashe was with herself. Demacian policies were so strict. She accepted the strictness, but at a time like this, she wished that it wasn't so strict and she had had more time in her life to explore her sexuality. Suddenly, her mind shifted back to the mission at hand.

"Ashe. We've been being followed for awhile now. "

"We have?" Ashe asked oblivious, "where are they?"

Lux nodded with her head, "Currently they're following us in the trees. I don't think they are going to engage. It appears as if they're waiting for something."

Lux and Ashe continued, but Lux's eyes stayed in the trees. As she watched, she noticed strangely moving shadows, the occasional branch moving, "This isn't right. It's way to easy to see the. It's almost like they want us to know."

As she finished her sentence a dagger flew and hit the tree behind her, just inches from her head. Lux looked to see Katarina standing before them, twirling her two signature blades in her hands.

"Well little butterfly, seems like we'll get to play together again," she stated seductively towards Lux.

As Katarina finished talking the other assassins formed a circle around Lux and Ashe, who turned back to back, "Omaha split?" Ashe asked.

"Omaha split," Ashe whispered as the battle began.

_A/N: Don't expect this quick of a pair of chapters all the time. THis happened because its been raining the past two days and I didn't have to work, so I kinda just sat inside, played League of Legends and wrote this. Anyway, like I said Lux's half will focus on Lux exploring her sexuality while Annie's will be a dark story. There is a plot developing, and I think you'll begin to piece together where I'm going with this after the next chapter, if you haven't already. Anyway, enjoy._


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**Chapter 5: The Underlying Plot**

Ezreal sat across from Annie as the table and continued to explain to her, "okay Annie, here's how it works. This next week we are supposed to fight with most of these other champions so that in two weeks when the tournament begins we can chose our team of five to enter the tournament. many people don't enter, but most enter to gain a political advantage as the winning faction can use their victory to force another faction to give up land or resources. last year the finals of the tournament were the Noxian's and Demacian's. It was quite the grudge match from what I've been told. I didn't see it, I was busy gathering artifacts. I only recently came here because I found a source of ancient arcane energy that lead directly to this place, and I wanted to explore and find it."

Annie nodded, "So, since we aren't really part of any teams, do we have to fight in the tournament?"

"No. You don't have to. Sometimes a group in the League opposed to a certain party winning will create a team and challenge them for their position in the tournament, but only ten teams are allowed to fight in it each year. Most of the major nations are consistent participators; Bandle City, Zaun, Noxus, Demacia, Piltover, and even the Institute brings out the monsters who live in the institute to fight."

Annie nodded, not really understanding the point of all this fighting over land, "Well I don't want anyone's land! So we don't have to fight in the tournament right?"

"Right Annie," Ezreal laughed as he said her name, "You're such a c ute little girl. You remind me of my little sister."

Annie smiled, "I've never had a big brother,but I guess you'll have to do!"

Ezreal voice trailed off, "I guess so..."

The two continued eating, with Annie only asking a few questions about fighting in the Summoner's Rift. Annie was really excited to be here in the League, but was still nervous of fighting a full fight against another team. After lunch her and Ezreal ran into Tristana who was just coming down the grand foyer steps.

"Tristana!" Annie called out to her.

Noticing the two, the small yordle brushed her dark blue hair out of her face and smiled at Annie, "Annie! Your in the first match today with Teemo! I hope you're ready for a fight. You should head downstairs to the summoner's room. You have to go to the rift."

"How did you know?" Annie asked.

Tristana pointed behind her, showing a giant magical barrier had formed, although at a closer look Annie realized it was a barrier, it was a screen, and there were names on both sides. She looked at the screen and saw her name amongst others: Akali, Twitch, Trundle, and Volibear. On the other side she saw: Sejuani, Ezreal, Janna, Draven, and Brand.

Ezreal laughed, "It appears we'll be fighting once more Annie. Come on, I'll lead you to the room."

Annie didn't know any of those people on the list except Volibear, and she was nervous to fight against that many other people at once, but she ignored those feelings and grabbed Ezreal's hand as he led her down to the summoner's area.

"From what I've been told, after awhile the summoners will be able to summon us from anywhere within the Institute, but they need to get a feel for our life force and life energy before they can use it to pull us into another dimension. I hope you're ready, I'm going to beat you this time."

The two both stood in the summoner's room where the summoners were huddled around the nexus. As they entered the summoners began to chant, and Annie felt a similar sensation as her body fell to the floor and she was pulled from it.

This areas was much brighter than the Abyss. As she looked around she saw she was standing on a raised platform with the other four champions. There was a rat with a bow and three arrows in it, who smelled awful, almost poisonous, a giant troll with a huge club made of ice, a girl who was barely taller than her with two stinger blades in each hand, and Volibear's beautiful white fur, which was hidden behind a thick silver breastplate. Annie walked over to the shopkeeper who gave her another deathcap. Annie felt a surge of power and watched the others pair up and run past the nexus directly in front of them. She saw the rat and Voli run towards the opening in the forest to her right (that would be bot lane, just to clarify), and the ninja and troll run towards the her left. Confused as to who she should follow Annie walked past the nexus and noticed another opening in the base and Ezreal's past talks of strategy popped into her head. The team splits up into the three lanes, two in the top, 2 on the bottom, and 1 in the middle. She nodded her head and began running to her tower.

As she was standing there waiting for an opponent to battle she heard the distant sounds of weapons clashing and battle cries from the other champions. although she couldn't see the other champions through the high brush, she realized something was wrong when the ground beneath her feet started rumbling. Quickly approaching her was a giant boar-like creature with a women flailing a club upon the beast's back. Annie was terrified of this creature and she felt rooted in place-until she realized she was rooted in place. Ice had encased her legs making her unable to move. Annie felt the club connect with her body and the ice encasing her legs broke as she was thrown backwards. Annie could only feel pain and as she laid on the ground she saw the boar creature rumble towards her, with the intent of trampling her to death. Annie was in so much pain she was unable to move, however she managed to roll just enough to the left to avoid being trampled and killed. Annie slowly rolled over and began to stand. Sejuani brought the club down on Annie again, however Annie managed to raise a molten shield in time which deflected the club off of her. Annie was thankful for the break and used it as an opportunity to throw a fireball at one of the legs of Sejuani's beast. The beast fell to the ground throwing Sejuani off.

Sejuani yelled at Annie as she charged with her mace. The first swing missed Annie's body and Annie capitalized on the miss to breathe a wave of fire at Sejuani's body as she overextended herself. The fire washed over Sejuani, burning her alive. Sejuani fell to the ground, badly burned and seriously injured as well as Annie who fell backwards from the pain in her chest. She felt her front and realized that most of her ribs were broken, and now that Sejuani was barely able to move, Annie's adrenaline had begun to slow in flow. The pain set in and Annie felt like she was going to pass out. All she wanted to do is be back at the base and the shop where it was safe. She managed to stand back up and looked down at Sejuani, lying on the ground, twitching in pain.

Annie smiled as she blasted Sejuani in the face with a fireball, blasting her head against the ground, smashing her skull against the ground, "that was really fun."

Annie slowly walked past the dead body when she heard a roar in the brush. She turned to her left and watched in horror as a ball of molten energy flew towards her face.

Annie knew she wouldn't dodge in time, so she dropped Tibbers, "Tibbers!" she cried out in excitement as the bear appeared in front of her absorbing the damage from the fireball.

The ground in front of Annie erupted in a serious heat as a man, who appeared to be made of fire charged through the brush at Tibbers.

Tibbers punched the man of fire back but before the battle could continue, Annie heard a bloodcurdling yell from the brush Brand had run through, "Brand! Come back here. Trundle wants to crush you."

A troll, who Annie immediately recognized as Trundle from stories her mom had read to her about him, crashed into the clearing and bashed Brand across the ground. Brand smashed head over heels across the ground. Brand was slightly slow getting up and Trundle rushed across the clearing and smashed the club down on Brand's body. He smashed again and again until the ground was indented around Brand's body. Annie and Tibbers watched silently at Trundle's brute force.

Trundle turned and slowly strided over to Annie, "Trundle sees that you were able to beat Sejuani, which means you must be a tough warrior. Trundle wants you to keep pushing towards their base, I will meet you there, Trundle needs to help little Akali with Draven."

Annie nodded, and she and Tibbers turned and slowly headed to the enemy base, crushing wave after wave of minions beneath themselves as they moved forward. Annie sat upon Tibbers back nursing her ribs and throwing the occasional fireball at a minion who came too close to Tibbers.

Befor long the duo had reached the base. She saw Trundle and Akali also approaching from her left, and she saw Volibear and his partner pushing Ezreal back. Annie turned her head and continued moving forward, but a roar from Voli turned her head back towards Volibear. She saw in horror as a blast of energy from Ezreal rocketed at her. Annie realized she couldn't dodge in time and closed her eyes as the blast collided with her body, throwing her off Tibbers. Tibbers immediately became a teddy bear and everything went black for Annie.

Annie opened her eyes and looked around. She realized she was back in the summoners room. She looked around wildly, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

One of the summoners turned to her, "You died in the other realm. Volibear destroyed the nexus shortly after your death, transporting you back to our dimension. congratulations on your victory" (_A/N: This is the change I made. Rather than respawning as it works in the game, its a single death removes that champion from the fight_)

Annie nodded her head silently and left the summoner's room. Annie walked up the steps and headed to the dining area, where she got her favorite, grilled cheese, again and walked over to Volibear's table again. When she arrived, she noticed Sejuani was also sitting there, and caught part of their conversation

"-but don't you see what's happening Volibear. There is an underlying plot by the Demacians and Noxians, why do you think Demacia is trying to get Ashe and the Freljord on their side. There is some sort of hidden agenda that no one knows about, and I'm certain it is related to this Institute. I feel a betrayal within the league forming."

"A betrayal?" Volibear scoffed roughly, "The Demacians are stretched further than the Noxians, and despite this 'temporary peace' we are all basking in, the Noxians and Demacians fight in small skirmishes across the land. Demacia is allying with us because they need resources. You over think these things Sejuani, it is simply a matter of weapons and soldiers that Demacia requires. If the Demacians won the tournament, I'm certain they'd attempt to gain territory in the Freljord that is owned by Noxians."

"Volibear you are a great leader, but not a very smart critical thinker. Demacia has held out this long, what they need is to take out some high ranking Noxian officials. Swain, Darius, and Katarina all battle within the league. The Noxian's highest ranking commander, their leader, and head assassin. If these three were out of the picture, the Noxian's would fall in a matter of months."

"While that is true, the same goes for Demacia. Jarvan IV, Lux, and Xin Zhao are also here. Demacia's prince, current king's right hand man, and head covert operative are here. Noxia could very well do the same thing which makes me think that will not happen."

As Annie sat down Sejuani gave her a strange look, "little girl, why are you sitting here? You are not Freljordian royalty."

Annie smiled, "But me and Volibear are friends! He met Tibbers too, do you wanna meet Tibbers?"

"Yes little one, however today Sejuani and I must talk politics and I'd rather not involve you in this conversation," Volibear rumbled, his voice low.

Annie's smiled faded, "Okay if you say so."

Annie turned and as she walked away she heard Volibear tell Sejuani something that involved her name. Annie wandered around the dinig hall, unsure of where to sit until a familiar blonde haired boy walked in.

"Ezreal!" Annie called, dashing over to him, "can I sit with you!"

Ezreal shrugged, "Yea sure. I'm sitting over there with those guys," he replied, pointing to a full table minus three seats.

Annie sat down at the table, and she introduced herself to the people at the table and they did in turn. It was an interesting group, there was a giant armored man with an anchor in his hand named Nautilus, a female with blazing red hair named Miss Fortune, a rugged man with a rifle of his own named Graves, and a woman with a strange green aura around her, and a traditional white kimono named Karma. By the time general introductions had finished, Ezreal sat down next to Annie.

"I see you've met everyone. I know all of these guys from my various expeditions. It's ironic that they are also champions. Anyway, what brings you to our table, don't you usually sit with the Freljordian royalty?"

As he finished his question, there was a scoff from a few members at the table, Freljord wasn't a popular faction at the table, "Well, they didn't want me to sit there today."

"Ha, are you in an alliance with them, cause if you aren't they don't deal with you," Graves scoffed sarcastically, "the Freljordians are in dire need of powerful allies and have been kissing the ass of Demacia lately."

Miss Fortune shrugged, "I'm interested to see how Annie will factor into all this. There are a lot of people who are noticing your power. Sejuani is a rather difficult opponent, and you managed to stop Brand's charge in the match today, and you embarrassed our poor Ezreal in your very first match. That's definitely going to turn heads, I'm surprised the Freljords aren't trying to get you to side with them."

"My mom and dad are from Noxia," Annie said quietly.

"Interesting," Nautilus stated, "I wonder if Swain knows that? I'm surprised he hasn't tried to talk to you. If he talks to you, be careful, he's the kind of man who can convince you to pay him to take your shoes and hat."

Annie didn't know what to think, first she heard Volibear talking about a possible betrayal from Demacia or Noxia, and then this from these champions. She was wondering where she fit into all this, and why everyone was so interested in her. She was just a little girl, why was she a player in this game? Her thoughts wandered throughout the rest of the meal, and she barely paid attention as the group at the table continued to discuss various topics.

As Annie left the table, Ezreal turned to her, "Hey Annie, where are your parents?"

Annie tilted her head slightly and looked at Ezreal, "I don't know. They sent me here, but haven't talked to me since."

Ezreal nodded, "What's you're last name?"

"Hastur."

Ezreal nodded and without another word turned and walked out of the dining hall leaving Annie alone.

**Chapter 6: The Freljord**

Lux slowly limped, supported partially by Ashe. Blood was slowly dripping from a knife wound in her shoulder, and blood dripped down onto the ground creating a trail behind them. Ashe had slung her bow over her shoulder and pulled a knife from her hand, ripping a piece of her cloak off to wrap a tourniquet around it. The two looked at each other and smiled lightly, it had been a hell of a battle.

Ashe turned to Lux, "So, do you know Katarina? Back there it seemed like you had been known each other rather well. I ignored her kidding you the first time, but a second time in that last battle is too much to ignore."

Lux remembered back to the fight that had happened only a few hours before, they had been surrounded. 

_Katarina attacked first, but as she attack with the blade, Lux leaped and butterfly twisted over her blade landing behind her. She dodged another quick swipe and swept Katarina's legs out from underneath her. Lux pointed her wand at Katarina's face and as she was about to blast her, Katarina knocked the wand away, causing Lux to blast one of the other assassin's surrounding them, killing him instantly. Katarina threw a knife which connected with Lux's shoulder throwing her off her feet. As Lux fell she saw Ashe turned and fire a volley of arrows in Katarina's direction. As Lux landed she saw the arrows fly over her as Katarina landed on top of her, an arrow buried deep in her side, causing Katarina's blood to drip onto Lux's stomach. Katarina put her hand on the knife and as she slowly pushed it deeper in, she brought her lips cto Lux's kissing her once more._

"Well. It's kind of a long story..." Lux stated, trailing off.

Ashe continued limping, "we have a few more hours until we arrive at the Freljord. Although I'm worried about the second assassin squad that's supposed to kill us, so keep an ear out for them as well. I'd love to hear this story while we travel though."

Lux nodded, "Well it began a few years ago...As you know, I'm currently dating Xin, strictly for family reasons, I don't have very strong feelings for him. I think he knows this, but the one person who noticed this more than anyone while I was at the league was Katarina. Although she was a Noxian assassin, she struck up a conversation with me one day on my way to the library."

_"You're an assassin for the Demacian's aren't you?" a voice calmly stated behind her._

_Lux whipped around, "Katarina!" she stated, hands clenching and body taking a defensive stance._

_"Relax, if I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't do it here and I wouldn't announce my presence to you, would I?"_

_"Well," Lux allowed herself to loosen up a little, however did not unclench her fists, "I guess not. But what do you want?"_

_"Well...I overheard you arguing with Xin the other day about your relationship and the lack of...lust in it. I was intrigued, especially since I have a similar problem being a Couteau."_

_"How did you...?" Lux snapped, embarassed._

_"Relax sweetie. I'm a trained assassin like yourself, you don't think I like to keep tabs on the Demacian generals and royalty that stays here. We both know that they have you do the same thing as myself."_

_Lux's teeth clenched because she was right, "But still. Why are you delving into our personal affairs."_

_"Because. I get bored of all the battle tactics they talk about, this stuff is rather juicy and interests me a little more...as a girl."_

_"Well. Is this what you came here for? Just to rub my love life in my face."_

_"Quite the contrary," Katarina started, a seductive smile slowly playing on her lips, "I've come to offer you a...proposition."_

_"What? What kind of proposition?" Lux responded, her eyes narrowing._

_"Just a little bit of an affair of our own. You see," Katarina started, swiftly disappearing, then reappearing directly behind Lux, "I've had an eye on your for awhile. Such a young girl. So ripe, so small, so...sexy."_

_Lux began to quiver a little, but didn't stop her as Katarina ran her fingertips down her back._

_"I don't know how much you know about Noxian history, but we're the polar opposite of you. You Demacian's frown on everything. I've heard that sexuality, especially homosexuality, is a punishable offense in your military. Did you know, that in the Noxian military, we encourage sexual activity. It makes better soldiers. I wanted to show you. How. much. better. of. a soldier. you'd. be." Katarina finished, slowly stating the last few words to add emphasis. Her hands slid lower until they reached Lux's thighs._

_Lux swiftly turned and took a few steps back, "I-I don't know how I feel about this. You are the enemy! I can't do this."_

_"Are you trying to convince me? or yourself? I know that Xin isn't satisfying you, and you're such a pretty girl, I could show you so many things. Give yourself to me." Lux stopped moving as Katarina pinned her shoulders to the wall, "neither of us get the fulfillment that we want from our men, so why not put our differences aside and help each other, girl-to-girl."_

_Katarina slowly moved her head forward and brushed hair out of Lux's face as she kissed her. Lux quickly pulled away and ran down the hall, forgetting what she had to do and not stopping till she reached the Demacian quarters._

_Katarina smiled as she went and whispered softly, "I have you now, Luxanna."_

"Really just like that?" Ashe asked, "She has quite the way with words."

"Well that wasn't the only time that happened, that was the first time. I still don't know how I feel about everything that happened between us."

Ashe shrugged, "I can't blame you, I've done things with other girls myself that I wouldn't tell Tryndamere, but go on. Tell me more."

"Okay," Lux stated as she remembered back to her brief affair with Katarina.

_The first time the two had a sexual encounter occurred three weeks after their initial confrontation. Katarina tried three times to convince Lux to now avail, but the day Katarina spotted Lux in the library, studying ancient glyphs, Katarina knew she'd be able to convince her._

_"Preparing for an upcoming battle?" Katarina asked, leaning against the bookshelf behind her._

_"Just a few personal glyphs for myself, not really for battle. What does the assassin of Noxia want with me?"_

_"I think we both know what I want from you," she stated as her eyes bore into the back of Lux's head._

_Lux could feel her gaze even though she couldn't see it. She turned and her eyes connected with Katarina's._

_Lux swallowed, "I-I don't think this is a very good idea."_

_"Oh you know how much I love it when you play the innocent girl role," as she said this she bent over, resting her head on Lux's shoulder and draping her arms down her body._

_Lux's eyes closed as she felt Katarina's hands explore up and down her body. As her hands slid and grabbed her breast, Lux let out a gasp of air._

_"What's the matter?" Katarina asked playfully, "Don't you want this? I can stop if you want, and you can go back to Xin, I'm sure he'll do everything you want him to do."_

_"W-Wait," Lux stammered nervously, "Why do you keep trying when I keep saying no."_

_"You've never said no."_

_Lux stammered incoherently for a few moments, "I've never done anything like this before."_

_Katarina smiled, grabbed her chin and turned Lux's head kissing her gently at first, but slowly sliding her tongue in her mouth._

_Lux pushed her away, "we can't do this here."_

_Katarina smiled, turned and walked around the table. She bent over the table, exposing her cleavage to Lux, "Well then. Come with me."_

_She turned and walked a few steps away, "You coming?"_

_Lux sat there and stared at her for a few moments. She slowly closed her book, stood up and followed her. The walk to Katarina's room was a blur to her. Terrified, Lux took Katarina's hand as Katarina pulled her into her bedroom. Katarina slowly took off her own shirt, and then removed Lux's._

_Lux stood there, awkward and scared as Katarina pulled her close. Lux felt Katarina's breasts touch her own, and began to feel a certain heat forming deep inside her chest. Katarina pulled Lux's hair as she quickly slide her tongue down her throat. Lux's eyes closed and she moaned into Katarina's mouth. Katarina pushed Lux onto the bed and quickly unbuttoned her pants. As Lux slid her hand down her pants and into her, Katarina moved her tongue in Lux's mouth. Lux couldn't move, and her legs slowly spread out further and further allowing Katarina to move her hand inside her more. Lux wanted to cry out, but Katarina's tongue kept her from doing so. Lux's hands found Katarina's pants, and she slowly undid her button and slid her hand into Katarina's hand. As her hand slid inside Katarina's pussy, she felt a small shiver run through Kat's 's other hand ran up her body until it found Lux's brests, where she slowly rubbed one then the other, which surprised Lux, but made her feel strangely good._

_Katarina pulled her hand out of Lux's pants, and slowly slid them down until they no longer were on her body at all. Katarina pulled her own pants off, and grabbed Lux's legs. She split her legs apart and brought her head between them. At the same time she lowered her hips on to Lux's face. She sloly began moving her tongue around, and slid her fingers back inside her. Lux followed suit, earning a soft moan from Katarina. The two continued like that for an extended period of time, until Lux felt lke she was going to pass out from the pleasure._

_Finally after a littl longer Lux felt her legs shake, her body quiver and her back arch from the extreme pleasure and as her eyes closed she felt Katarina's body arch into hers._

_Katarina rolled off her, "That was fantastic. Best I've ever had with a girl. Are you sure you've never done this before?"_

_Lux closed her eyes and curled up with Katarina, "It was my first time ever."_

_"Then you're as skilled an assassin as you are a lover I'd suppose. You and I are not so different, in more ways than one. In a different life, we might've been partners...In both senses," after growing silent for a second, she added, "have you ever thought about doing mercenary work with me? I like an assassin who is talented, and you have all the qualifications."_

_Lux closed her eyes and curled up with Katarina, the pleasure she had previously felt too severe too read into Katarina's statement as she swiftly fell asleep, her body intertwined with Katarina's_

Ashe nodded, "That explains a lot. Do you think she was trying to get you to convert sides?"

"That was her plan from the start, she wanted me to resent Xin and slowly slip from my Demacian roots and join the Noxians, disguised as mercenary work. Because of that I stopped speaking to her, and for awhile it helped my relationship with Xin."

"What I'm really interested in is, why Xin Zhao? The Zhao family is a mere shadow of what is was during the reign of Jarvan II. Xin is one of the few Zhao's left that serve under Jarven III. Why would Katarina even care about him and you?"

"Well, it's a power move for my family. The Crownguards are looking to learn about the Zhao's secret family techniques that have been a tradition for years. Jarvan seeks to teach Zhao's abilities to more soldiers as a way to turn the tide of war when we reengage in war with the Noxian's. He wants to teach more soldiers his talon strike, which is actually a powerful technique. But its also a secret technique known only by the Zhao family. I don't know their reason for hiding it though."

"Interesting, it appears that everyone is trying to gather as much power as possible. It worries me, what will happen if this peace falls. I wish everyone could unite through peaceful methods. It's wishful thinking at best I suppose."

"I suppose," Lux responded, "Wait! Is that it! Is that your village?"

"Yes it is, great job Lux, we made it, I can't believe we-" Ashe dropped to a knee, "this was quite the adventure but we made it."

"I can't believe it either, we went through a lot to make it here. Now help your village and let's head back to the league. What a stroke of luck though, not being intercepted by the other assassin squad."

Ashe nodded, and the two silently walked into the village with much huzzah and cheer from the various locals.

_A/N: So this is basically where we're at right now. There is much development left for Lux's character, and I decided to throw a little background into her relationship with Katarina. After this chapter I'm gonna continue to expand her story. I'm also considering making Lux's and Annie's path cross several times throughout the series. I'm not sure why I want to, but I have a few ideas in my head as to how. Also, I hope its a little more clear where I'm trying to go with Annie's story. If you still dont get it, I'm sure next chapter will really make it quite clear._


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

**Chapter 7: Annie's Team**

As Annie wandered aimlessly through the league, she met all manner of champions. She met a big scary man in large armor wielding a sinister looking axe, an fierce woman wearing only a small female loincloth and bra made of animal fur, wielding a spear that looked to be made in the forest, and a few other interesting champions.

Annie ran into Meril,who appeared to be in a good mood, "Annie! Are you going to watch the upcoming tournament qualification battles?"

Annie shook her head, "What's that?"

"Jeez," Meril stated surprised, "Everyone's been talking about it, but I'll explain it to you thoroughly. The League was formed because of the Great Rune wars which ravaged all of Avaron. Basically what happens here is factions that are enemies will battle in the League to decide who will have bargaining power. These battles within the league determine battles in that would normally happen outside these walls. Basically by fighting in here saves millions of soldiers' lives out there. For example, Demacia won the League tournament last year, and as a result they liberated Bandle City from Noxia, as it had been under Noxian control. However, anyone with five members can enter, as some people such as the Bilgewater team fight strictly for money. When they won the tournament two years ago, they used the power to receive royalties of 5,000,000 from Noxia and Demacia. Everyone has something to gain by fighting in the League. The tournament is run in a single elimination bracket. Some years its an 8-man bracket and others its a 16. Anyone can make a team, and as of right now we have 11 teams! If you want to join a team Annie, I can show you the draft sheet."

"What's a draft sheet?"

"Basically some neutral teams fight to maintain balance and prevent either side from getting the edge. I know Master Yi does, despite his hatred of Noxia, Nssus and Soraka also fight neutrally."

Annie shook her head, "I don't want to fight in it! It doesn't sound like fun."

Meril, taken aback by her response, "But why wouldn't you want to fight for a faction. There could even be an opening for you on the Institute's team. Think about it."

"I did. And it doesn't seem fun, so I don't want to do it."

"Well. Okay the, you still have to fight in your two matches daily, but if you change your mind, there is still time until the sign-ups."

Little did Annie know, she would be entering in the tournament before the end of the day.

Ezreal leaned back in his seat in the library, "No way. Hastur. That would mean she's part of the-"

Ezreal slowly reread the paragraph in the Noxian criminal archives, _The Hastur's are charged with multiple accounts of illegal arcane knowledge, insubordination, and treachery by refusing to share the knowledge with Noxian officials. For these crimes against the Noxian government the High Order hereby sentences Gregori Hastur and Amoline Hastur to death. Gregori Hastur, as a warlock will be placed in the arcane draining chamber and will have his powers drained until he is dead. Amoline Hastur will as a Witch shall be purned on the Ancient Pyre. THeir secret organization,, the Gray Order shall be taken control of by the Noxian High Order and all knowledge and research shall be transfered from the members of their Order to the Noxian military for use against the Demacian enemy. Let it also be known that the Grey Order has followers in many different regions and factions, from lands as far as the Voodoo Lands and Great Barrier to lands as close as Bandle City and even Demacia._

Ezreal shook his head, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He opened a weathered, old manuscript that he had recently went on a small expedition to find, "I need to know more about this Grey Order."

He opened the book and began to read the ancient language written there, _The Grey Order is an ancient society which controlled most of the world and was lead by two men; Malzahar DeNoxious and Hayton Demaca. These two men lead the Order in all endeavors of the land and had begun researching the greatest of arcane abilities. However, while researching Malzahar discovered an a hellfire arcane ability that he wished to keep a secret from his brother, and for a long time Malzahar did. Malzahar hid these secrets in his servant's body, Malvinci Hastur. These abilities attached to Hastur's very being, and unbeknownst to Malzahar, he would later pass these arcane abilities off to his son. However, when Hayton discovered what his brother was doing he demanded to know more about these hellfire abilities. Malzahar refused and in anger his brother began a battle with him. The battle was so great the entire building in which the Grey Order was housed was destroyed. Enraged with each other they both traveled in separate directions and formed two kingdoms, Malzahar decided to name his kingdom Noxia, while Hayton decided on Demacia. Malzahar escaped without showing his brother his secrets but the two were locked in a battle that would surely span years._

_More like millenniums_, Ezreal thought sarcastically as he finished reading the page. Ezreal was left with a tough choice, deciding whether or not to tell Annie of her heritage, as well as the fate of her family. _This Grey Order though, I'm surprised they haven't tried contacting her or something, anything_.

Annie was skipping down the hall towards Tristana's room when she ran into Ezreal, who appeared out of breathe, "What's wrong Ez?"

"I have a lot to tell you about your family. We should go somewhere private, where is your room?"

Annie cocked her head to the side a little, "it's down the hall a little further, what's wrong Ez?"

"I'll explain everything inside, we just shouldn't talk about this out here, just in case."

Annie wouldn't look at Ez, she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying about the Grey Order after he told her about her parents. She could already feel the tears running down her cheeks. They felt cold and foreign. She didn't like it and wanted it to stop. Ezreal kept talking about this Grey Order and some alliance, and Annie tried to focus on him, but her mind was too busy. All she could think of was some of her fondest memories with her mother and father. Picking flowers in the forest with her mother; learning to hone her abilities with her father. So many memories flashed through her mind and she slowly watched them fade away in her mind. For the first time in awhile,even with Ezreal sitting right next to her, Annie felt alone. She felt completely alone. Her despair was slowly replaced by rage at her parents' Noxian killers. Annie suddenly felt herself fall backward and she felt a similar sensation as when she was summoned. She realized as her body hit the floor that she was being summoned.

Annie looked around at the usually base and nexus in front of her. She remembered what she had been told, after you'd been in the League long enough the summoners could summon you from anywhere. The thought left her mind and she was so angry she grabbed the first thing the shopkeeper handed her; a scepter of some sort. As she ran towards the middle lane she heard his yell something about an abyss to her. Annie felt a few tears run down her face as she reached the middle of the lane. She heard a crow screech and looked at her opponent, hobbling towards her.

"Swain," escaped her lips before she could no longer concentrate, and felt herself rush towards him, fireballs forming in each hand as she charged. She used one of her fireballs to disintegrate Swain's crow as it flew towards her. Swain's gaze never changed as he watched his prized bird fall to the ground in a heap of charred flesh and bone.

Annie felt something grab her ankles, and looked down to see crow's talons had risen from the ground and ensnared her feet.

"TIIBERS!" Annie screamed, and as the bear was summoned underneath her, the talons were shattered and the bear rushed towards Swain.

Swain slowly hunched his shoulders and hid his face for a moment, but when his head arose a crow's form had replaced his head and body. Tibbers rammed Swain's body, but Swain managed to stop the blow, locking with Tibbers. Letting loose an enraged scream, Annie fired multiple fireballs at the hulking crow-form, burning Swain badly. As Swain staggered back, his crow form dissipated and Swain watched expressionless as Annie jumped off Tibbers and landed on him-with her hand blasting through his chest.

Swain coughed and looked at the gaping wound in his chest from her fireball. He dropped to his knees without a word and died. Annie looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs. To her right she heard the distant sound of an axe, and a muffled grunt which she immediately realized to be Darius's voice.

She tore through the brush, burning a trail behind her and charged towards the top lane. When she arrived she saw one of her teammates with an arrow through her chest, lying motionless on the ground. As Annie charged she saw Darius swing his axe and pierce into Nautilus's, one of her allies, chest. Nautilus turned his head as he saw Annie charge. Gripping Darius's axe tightly so he couldn't pull away, Nautilus rooted him to the spot. Darius was enraged, and as he looked to where Nautilus was looking and saw Annie he realized in horror what was about to happen.

"Fuck! Nooooo!" Darius screamed as Annie leapt through the air forming a large fireball in her hand and blasting Darius in his face.

As her flame died, she watched Darius fall to the ground, only a charred skull remaining of what was once his face. Nautilus, nodded his head slightly, fell forward on his face, also dead. Annie continued her warpath, charging through the top lane, destroying towers with reckless abandon, crushing minions with extreme prejudice, and leaving the earth beneath her scorched in her anger.

As she arrived at the enemy base she saw a teammate, a woman with a green aura surrounding her, and what appeared to be a headdress floating behind her head. Annie charged recklessly-directly into a trap. She felt her body unable to move. Suddenly she was transported a short distance, swapping position with a half man half machine creature. Unable to move she watched as a flurry of arrows rained on her, making it impossible for her to move at her regular speed.

Unable to move out of the way she watched the creature move in close to execute her, but just as she was about to fall she felt a force wash over her and realized this woman with the strange headdress, had cast her arcane powers into Annie's body. Fueled, Annie rolled out of the way as the Urgot brought his axe down on the ground next to her.

Annie summoned Tibbers once more, who lowered himself to all fours and tackled Urgot to the ground. Unable to stand Urgot watched in horror as TIbbers brought his foot down on Urgot's head, crushing it and killing him.

The enemy team's sole survivor, Varus, swiftly retreated, realizing the battle was lost. Annie and the strange woman quickly destroyed the Nexus, securing victory.

Annie opened her eyes slowly, her gaze blank and her usual smile replaced by an emotionless straight face.

Ezreal, whose face had became pale and horrified, "A-Annie. What was that out there?"

Annie rubbed her eye, "I don't like them! I hate them so much! They're the reason mom and dad are gone."

Ezreal swallowed, her brutality in that fight was sure to gather her some notoriety around the league. He was worried about the type of people she was going to attract.

Ezreal sighed, "You should take a nap Annie. It's a lot to take in, and I don't know how to console you properly."

Annie nodded her head and laid down in her bed clutching Tibbers tightly. When she awoke, Ezreal wasn't there, and a rumbling in her stomach convinced her it was time to go eat. However as she walked down the hallway, she ran into the woman from the match she was in earlier.

"Hello," the woman began, her voice soft and soothing, "My name is Karma. I believe we met on the battlefield earlier today."

"Hi," Annie said less than enthusiastically, she just wasn't feeling herself right now, "My name is Annie."

"Indeed Hastur," Karma started, "I know you quite well. Come, we have much to talk about, I have important things to tell you."

In a more discreet location, Karma turned to Annie and began, "Have you ever heard of an organization called the Grey Order?"

Annie nodded her head, "my friend told me a little about it."

"Good, I'll spare you some of the petty details. I witnessed your battle prowess today. I was going to wait until you were older to confront you about joining our ranks, but that performance convinced me that you are more than ready to join us. Your parents were the previous leaders of our order and under their leadership we have expanded as far as the voodoo lands, and our following has increased an immense amount, Even in death, they are still instrumental in the Order."

Annie's mouth gaped open, she had remembered her parents telling her about the Grey Order, but she did not know they were this important, "But why? Why is the order fighting in the league?"

"You're a sharp one Annie," Karma began smiling lightly, "You remind me of myself at your age. The reason we are entering the tournament is to use our increased support and number of champions to fight for the right to create our own country, one to oppose Noxia and Demacia. We wish to create a society that pledges allegiance to neither side. By winning this championship, we can take land from the two factions to create space for our own society to develop."

Annie smiled, "So we get to take something from Noxia, the same way they took my parents away? I want in."

Karma felt a little uneasy as a dark smile played across Annie's lips, however she ignored it, "Great. The team we are bringing into the tournament is Myself, Graves, Vi, Taric, and now you. I'll introduce you to everyone, and we'll train vigorously so we can handle ourselves properly in the tournament."

Annie nodded, barely hearing Karma's words, her mind focusing more on taking revenge on her Noxian enemies.

**Chapter 8: The Encounter**

The second assassin squad attacked them after the pair left the Freljord. Lux, already annoyed at their lateness, made short work of the Freljordian assassins, blasting light through their bodies, and altering the light itself to force the assassins to make fall as Ashe put arrows in their heads.

"These guys are pathetic," Lux said, "Katarina was a much bigger difficulty."

Ashe nodded in agreement and the two continued the long journey back from the Freljord. After they had dispatched the previous two hit squads it was a relatively quiet trip back to the league. Upon their arrival, Lux headed to her room to rest for the rest of the day as it was a long journey. Of course as she arrived at her bedroom she was summoned to a match. As she felt her essence pulled from her body, she sighed.

She blinked twice and looked around at the rift, "Nothing's changed I see." She glanced to her left and saw Darius and Fizz, and to her right Ezreal and Graves, "what a strange team."

Everyone looked at each other, confused as to why they had been paired up.

Darius roared, "What is with this. Lux you Demacian bastard. And Ezreal you pansy armed little boy. What is that little blue guy?"

Fizz cocked his head, "I think it might be feeding time."

Darius growled at him and lifted his axe threateningly, "You wanna die?"

Lux glared at Darius, "Shut up! Ezreal come with me on bottom, we can work well together, I think. Fizz you go middle. Graves go top and for you Darius. You can die for all I care."

With that Ezreal and her ran towards bot and towards what would be an intense battle, leaving Darius glaring at her back. While they sprinted towards the middle of the arena, Lux could feel Ezreal hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time.

"As much as I agree we should get to know each other to work well together, is there a reason you're just staring at me?"

Ezreal shook his head, "I was just impressed. I've never seen anyone stand up to Darius, most people are scared of him."

"Yea well, he's not that powerful."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Ezreal shuddered, remembering his charred skull from Darius's match against Annie (*A/N: This match is occurring after Annie's match in the previous chapter. It occurs shortly after Annie was pulled away by Karma).

As they arrived in the clearing, Ezreal turned to Lux, "I know a little about you, but not much. I'd like to get to know you better."

"And now is the time you want to? You sure know how to catch a ladies attention."

As she finished she rolled, narrowly dodging the huge bolt that thudded into the tree behind her, Vayne stepped out of the brush and loaded another bolt.

"Well I like to learn things in a dangerous environment! I am an explorer and archaeologist. And be-" he started as a hand flew from the bushes and grabbed him. "Oh fuck you Blitzcrank," Ezrel growled as he fired a bolt of energy into the robots chest, forcing the robot to drop him.

"You never finished that thought," Lux said, firing a bolt of binding energy at Blitzcrank, rooting him to the spot as Ezreal flashed back and fired a bolt behind Lux at Vayne, clipping Vayne and sending her spinning to the ground.

"Good move," Lux said rolling under another arrow and firing a ball of light bending energy at her. The bolt connected, and Vayne's movement was slowed and blood spurted from her stomach.

"Thanks, I'm full of 'em," Ezreal replied, firing another bolt from his glove at Vayne, knocking her off her feet, "In fact," he rolled towards Lux and stopped; his glove pointed directly over her shoulder, his face inches from hers. He fired a large bolt of energy that blasted through the bushes and sliced the enemy hiding in the bushes in half, "we should get dinner sometime. I promise it'll be quite the adventure."

Lux stood surprised and motionless, staring into Ezreal's eyes, _they are such a wonderful shade of blue_, she thought, looking down at the blade that had been thrown through her stomach. She dropped to her knees in front of Ezreal, who stood above her, looking around for blitzcrank.

"That's not good, Draven managed to get that axe in you pretty good, but if we fall back we can use the base to heal your wound, give me your hand."

Lux, who could barely see at this point, felt for his hand, grabbed it, and the two quickly retreated. The run back was difficult for her, and Ezreal had to help her up multiple times, but they managed to return to base.

As the wound closed, Lux looked at Ezreal, "Thanks. You really saved me back there."

"You can repay me by going to that dinner," Ezreal said flirtasiously.

"I want to, but I'm kind of seeing someone. I just can't do that to him," _again_ she added in her head, not proud of her moment with Ashe.

"Ah right, you're still seeing that Xin guy right?" Ezreal said as the two left the base and headed for the enemy's base.

Lux nodded her head and the two ran silently towards the enemy base. Uppon arrival they noticed Darius lying on the ground with several spear wounds through his chest.

"Those are definitely Xin's," Lux stated, "be careful, he couuld come from anywhere, his talon strike is dea-"

Ezreal fired a bolt, but it was too late, the spear had driven itself through Lux's chest. Lux looked down, horrified.

"L-Lux!" she heard Xin say, "I didn't realize it was you. I-I'm so sorry!"

Lux fell to her knees, and Ezreal used the opportunity to fire a large bolt directly over her head, slicing Zhao's head clean off.

Lux fell to the ground, her body growing numb, the spear still pprotruding from her chest, "I-I don't think we'll make it back to base this time," Ezreal said, "I'm gonna end this match right now, we'll win."

He slowly readied another bolt from his glove and fired at the nexus, finally taking it down.

Lux came to to Xin, standing in her room, "I'm sorry about the match."

Lux glared at him, "I know we were on opposite teams,but its not okay. You just flashed in there all quickly and went right for me. You are the worst kind of person, all I was doing was supporting Ez."

"Yea this Ez guy, I don't like him. You shouldn't talk to him."

Lux stared at him, mouth ajar, frustration beginning to surface, "You're NOT my father. You don't get to choose who I can and can't talk to. I choose, and in fact I'm chosing to not talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you, and I hope you have a great life, I won't be any part of it, anymore."

"Let's not be brash," Xin replied, "I'm one of Demacia's greatest soldiers, and you are the best assassin, we are very lucky to have each other."

Lux cocked his head a little, "Get out of my room. I'm done with you." and with that she turned away from Xin, and ignored his continued pleas for her forgiveness.

Lux soon drifted to sleep, thoughts of her match and teamwork with Ezreal the only ones in her head. She decided to go out with him on that dinner. She was definitely going to say yes when she saw him tomorrow.

_A/N:Yea, sorry about the long time between chapters, I've been busy. I hope you see the direction I'm going with this story, it should be rather interesting, I've been flying by the seat of my pants on this. I hope its been making sense to everyone so far, and feel free to let me know of any discrepancies you notice while you're reading._


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

**Chapter 9: A Tale of Two Betrayals**

The first training session of the newly formed Gray Order team did not pan out the way Karma had expected. While Annie was a solid mid champion, and could definitely hold her own, Vi wasn't used to fighting in the jungle rather than the top lane. Taric also wasn't the best for fighting solo on top. Karma had already mastered supporting Graves's reckless charges, and idiotic tendencies to charge forward into traps just to fire his gun at everything that moved. Her speed abilities were great for his hasty retreats when he realized that he had engaged in two enemies who outmatched him. The biggest problem was Taric being unable to handle top by himself. She had no idea how to help him, and so far they had lost two of their practice matches against different teams because top would fall. Their last match was a disaster. After Taric had been killed, the enemy jungler, Fiddlesticks, invaded Vi as she was fighting a golem and killed them both. With that advantage he ganked Annie, catching her by surprise with a crowstorm and cutting her down unexpectedly. With their team down 3 members without the enemy team losing 1, Karma and Graves were overwhelmed, and, she shuddered at the death that had met Graves and herself.

The team left the practice arena, disgruntled at their losing streak.

"What the hell," Graves started, "I didn't leave the Bilgewater team to fight for some losers. Taric get your shit together."

Taric frowned at him, "I don't know who did the planning for this team, but they did a terrible job, why do I have to fight with such a barbarian. Let me put some gems on your gun, raise up the power a little bit."

Graves gripped his gun tighter, "Nobody touches my gun but me, you got that. I don't like you."

Karma shook her head, "We need a better team dynamic, your fighting right now is better than your fighting on the Rift."

Annie chuckled, "haha, she's right you know, me and Tibbers never argue."

Graves grunted, "Well if I had a flaming teddy bear I wouldn't argue with it either," then he glanced at Taric, "Or if I WAS a flaming teddy bear I wouldn't argue."

Taric frowned at him, "Really? That's juvenile at best."

Karma shook her head in her hands, "The balance with us is all messed up."

As the group turned a corner they ran into another team, the Noxian team.

"Hoho, look at this group here," Darius said, "So Grey Order have you come to liberate yourself again this year."

Swain glanced at him, "Don't engage with them," his face remained expressionless, "they don't matter in the scheme of our plans."

"We will win this year, don't you worry, and when we do we'll take land from you and start our own country. One that will be a stronghold that pledges no allegiance to you or anyone," Karma stated defiantly.

Katarina smiled and walked over to Karma, "Such a cute woman," she leaned over Karma's shoulder, the scent of her hair filling Karma's nostrils, "It's a shame I'll have to slit your throat on the battlefield."

Karma closed her eyes and remembered the previous year and Katarina's surprise attack, "It won't happen again."

Katarina smiled, "I'm sure it will, you guys have yet to win a match in the tournament. Even the team the league sends in to maintain balance wins a match or two every now and again."

Taric scoffed, "You never told me about that when I joined Karma. I thought this team was talented?"

Karma nodded her head, "We are, we jusneeded a few new members who will change the pace of battle for us," stepping aside, revealing Annie.

Darius's smile suddenly vanished, "You got lucky little girl. You hear, you were lucky. And it wont happen again, you can bet on that."

Vi laughed, "Embarrassed you got beat by a little girl Darius?"

"Hardly," Darius growled, "My emotion is a little closer to rage."

"Well I'd love to see that rage turn to fear on the battlefield as I chase you down. I love when the enemy runs."

Swain looked over at Darius, gaze unchanged, "Licking your wounds I see. However, little Annie is quite the find for you Karma. I suppose you believe she will make a difference for your team, and it wouldn't surprise me if she improved your team's performance. I wouldn't expect more than one win this year from your...team, however. That is unless you face us, in which I would expect no wins from you this year. A similar outcome to last tournament, if I remember correctly-"

Draven who had an arm around Leblanc announced, interrupting Swain, "The tournament belongs to Noxia, and the League belongs to Draven. Feel free to take a seat and watch."

Darius shook his head, "Showboating asshole."

Draven growled, beginning to spin an axes, "What'd you say to me!?"

Leblanc intervened, "If you boys don't behave, I wont bring my double out later tonight."

Draven and Darius both quickly stopped arguing. Swain's gaze remained unchanged, "Anyway, we are going to train, Noxia move out."

After they moved out of earshot, Taric turned to Karma, "Wait a second, what happened last year?"

"We were defeated by Noxia in the first match of the tournament. It was a crushing defeat."

"What!?" Taric exclaimed, "I thought this team was supposed to be a threat."

"We will be this year," Karma stated, "With the addition of Vi in the jungle and Annie in the mid lane, our team now has Vi's ability to chase down and stop fleeing enemies and Annie's ability to quickly kill enemies."

Taric shook his head, "So you are basing this team's success of two new members who haven't been battle tested."

"Yes, and we are also basing it on Graves's and my teamwork. You are the last piece in the puzzle to create the perfectly balanced team."

Taric frowned, "This team in general is a joke. You know what, I want no part of it. Your team doesn't take anything seriously and it sickens me."

Karma shook her head, "Quitting, as I figured you would. I had planned ahead for this. I'm glad our Noxian run in convinced you to quit."

Graves smiled, "You sly girl. You planned this whole engagement ahead of tim?"

"Indeed, it was my test to be sure all of you were serious, as in the past our teams weren't serious about winning the tournament. That is why our team had failed so many times. Taric, I no longer wish for you to be a part of our team."

Taric stormed off, leaving the group with some choice words. Vi nodded her head, "Who woulda thought the enlightened one over here could scheme like that too. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she figured out a way towin this tournament."

"I have," Karma said simply, "however it'll be difficult, and it will require your help Annie."

"My help? what could I do?"

"You are friends with Volibear. I need you to convince him to fight on our side rather than the Freljord. Tell him you've joined the Grey Order and you need his help. I would do it myself, but Sejuani knows I have long sought after converting Volibear and refuses to give me the opportunity to. You on the other hand can get him alone."

Annie nodded her head, "Okay, I think I can do it."

"Alright team, pratcice over, get some rest, there are only two days until the tournament. Annie, find Volibear."

"Tibbers," Annie whispered, "I need your help."

But before Annie went to find Volibear, Graves turned to Karma, "I figured out why our team dynamic is so messed up."

Karma turned to him interested, "Really, what is it?"

"You have to throw yourself at us sexually," Graves said, a small smile playing across his lips, "Didn't you notice how LeBlanc used her...assets, to shut those two idiots up."

Karma shook her head, "I am a highly enlightened being, I have no time for such things."

Graves shook his head, "You sure? You've been rather tense lately, a nice string man to take care of you might do you some good."

Karma turned to look at him for a second, and found herself mesmerized by his gaze, she quickly regained her composure, but not before Annie noticed.

Annie looked up at the two of them, "What's going on?" She then turned to Vi, "How come they are looking at each other like that."

Vi smiled knowingly, "I'll tell you when you're older kid."

Realizing the others were around Karma broke her gaze with Graves, "we still have a lot of training to do."

Graves smiled and winked at Annie, "You're a good kid Annie. You know that."

Annie smiled and swished her dress around, accepting the compliment innocently. She turned to Tibbers and threw him to the ground. The teddy bear suddenly sprang to life, although rather than becoming its usual 10-foot tall self, remained the same size, "we gotta find Volibear, think you can sniff him out?"

The small bear looked at Annie and nodded its head. The two ran off in the opposite direction.

Vi looked from Graves to Karma, "I'll leave you two alone now." With that she ran off to find Caitlyn and Jayce.

Karma nodded her head, and as she turned to walk away, Graves grabbed her arm, "what do you say, you and I grab a drink while they do whatever it is they do."

Karma smiled, "I am a highly enlightened being, I have no time for things like that. But you are a very nice man."

As Karma walked away Graves muttered to himself, "highly enlightened being with a stick up her ass."

Tibbers collapsed in front of Volibear who had been sleeping under a tree in the inner courtyard of the league. Excited, Annie was about to call out to him, however she was surprised when his eyes suddenly opened and his roar knocked her off her feet.

"Oh," Voli stopped roaring and looked at Annie, "I thought you were an enemy. Forgive my powerful roar."

"WOW!" Annie yelled at him, "Tibbers roars too, but I think your roar is way more powerful!" Annie looked down at her teddy bear, which appeared to be frowining up at her, "Oh don't give me that look Tibbers."

Volibear nodded, "Interesting. Well little one, what brings you to the inner courtyard of the league?"

"Well," Annie started, "I joined the Grey Order and-"

Volibear quickly rushed over to her and lifted her up, covering her mouth with his other hand to silence her, "Ah, was not expecting such an order to accept such young girls, the Order must be getting desperate. This is a serious conversation to have in the open Annie, many people are not fans of the Grey Order. Perhaps it would be wise to bring you back to my quarters and we can have some solace to talk about such a serious topic."

Annie shrugged at him and without another word he threw Annie onto his shoulders and dropped to all fours running towards his covers.

The Freljordian quarters appeared to be decked out in a crystalline blue, almost as if they were made of ice, "I know its not what you were expecting. Believe it or not, us Freljordians can survive in quarters not made of ice, although I did have a nice ice bed in my homeland. The cushions on these beds sag often."

Annie nodded her head awestruck by the intricate drawings and maps of various areas in the Freljord that adorned the walls and as they entered into Volibear's quraters he placed her on the rug in the center of the floor and jumped onto his bed, "Well then. It appears you've joined the Grey Order."

Annie smiled, "Yup that's right. We're gonna make Noxus burn, haahaha!"

Volibear nodded, noting the malicious tone shift at the end of her sentence, "Do you understand the champions and members you are dealing with now wish to bring both Noxia and Demacia to its knees?"

Annie nodded her head, "Yup! We want to create our own country that doesn't answer to Noxia or Demacia."

Volibear nodded, stroking a paw on his chin, "You see Annie. Before I was a lapdog for the Demacians," he started, shuddering at his current position, "I too was a member of the Grey Order. I wished to bring my Ursine brethren to the new country they would form to help protect it, in exchange for leaving the warring factions of the Freljord behind, however when Sejuani, Tryndamere, and Ashe formed an alliance, albeit a tense one, the struggle ended and the Ursine no longer wished to give up their homeland. However, I fear that as Demacia begins to make a foothold in the Freljord, our Ursine people will be used as warriors in their army, whether we want to be or not, but the village elders did not share my fear and refused to allow me to continue working with the Grey Order. However I continued to do so for many years, the only reason I have left the Order as of late is because the Freljord has begun to become a fighting force in the annual tournaments with Demacia and I do not wish to be the sole independent nation fighting both the Freljordians and Demacians for our freedom. Noxus also hovers over us like a dead fish's scent, which also was a reason for me to protect my people and move them to a new country where we would be free from these overwhelming threats, because even the Thunder's Roar can be silenced. I do not care for these politics of the world, its much easier to part an enemies head from his body."

Annie's head was spinning, so much new information had been learned she could barely comprehend it all, finally she managed to respond, "But if you love your people, won't you do what's best for your people. My parents did what was best for me even if I don't want to be separated from them. Plus you'll get to fight with TIBBERS!"

Volibear cringed, he had read the documents on their executions, as he liked to stay informed on the Grey Order's members as often as possible, "I'm assuming that Karma runs the League's chapter of the GO. I suppose she needs me to join the team because a member left. I'm currently fighting with the Freljordian team, however. Ah Karma you clever woman, sending Annie to me, knowing she'd appeal to my better natures. She's a good leader."

Volibear sat silently for a moment, clearly having an internal battle with himself, "If I join the GO's team and we win, I could move my people against the elder's wishes. Short term consequences would probably be a few challenges for my leadership within the faction. As the Thunder's Roar I have the ability to defeat anyone within the nation. If I stay with the Freljords, I become Noxia or Demacia's lapdog and my people are most likely going to end up as soldiers, fighting a war we aren't involved in," he nodded his head, "I'm completely assuming, but I'm guessing Karma wants me to join the team. I would need more convincing to do so, but what would you be able to tell me to convince me? What game are you playing now, Karma you tricky woman? Hmm, tell her I accept on the condition that upon our victory, I am free to choose the fate of my people when we reach to this new country, and...I want her to tell me why she sent you to convince me."

Annie noded her head, "Okay!" and turned to leave, turning her head back as she approached the door, "Hey Voli."

"Hm?" he asked, closing his eyes, contemplating and trying to decide whether he made the right decision for his people.

"I think you're a really cool bear. And you're so strong, I think you'd make a great leader"

As Annie left Volibear laughed and looked up at the map of the Freljord on the roof of his bedroom, "Would I? That's the first time someone has called me a great leader in awhile, and I'm sure their opinions wont change once the tournament starts."

As s he walked out of the room she saw a girl with blonde hair stop and glance at her. Annie remembered seeing that same girl her first day at the league, but it had been a busy day for Annie as a whole, so she ignored her and tiredly headed back to her bedroom in Bandle City's quarters.

Tristana stopped Annie outside her room, "Been getting into trouble lately?"

Annie smiled at her, "Not as much as you."

Tristana laughed at her heartily, "Ah, I like you kid," she ruffled her hair, "Anyway, I think a bunch of us are going to the dining hall if you wanted to join us."

Annie politely declined, telling Tristana she was too tired, and walked into her room. She didn't even have enough energy to take her dress off and fell to the bed, tired out of her mind.

**Chapter 10 The Date/The Collision:**

Lux sprinted down the corridor and finally made it to the library, hoping to find Ezreal somewhere in the area. Her hunch was correct, and she found him buried in a book. She ran over to his aisle, but just before running into his line of sight stopped and took two steps back ducking into the nearest aisle next to him. She quickly looked herself up and down to make sure she was presentable. She ran her fingers through her hair, making the blonde lock dance around her fingers and curl seductively around her shoulders. She smiled, hoping it would catch Ezreal's attention.

She stepped out around the aisle and walked directly into him, sending his books flying up in the air.

_No_, Lux thought, frustrated at herself for messing up before she even started, _this is such a cliche, why does it have to be like this_.

Ezreal looked at her surprised, "Lux? What are you doing in the ancient glyphs section of the library?"

"Oh you know," _looking for you_, Lux finished in her head.

"I don't, that's why I was asking," Ezreal asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at her.

Lux swallowed, "Well, you see. I was just, um, sitting over in the battle tactics section, and I uh, noticed you. Over here. So I decided to come say hi."

Ezreal nodded his head, "Oh, well hi Lux," and then jokingly added, "Funny bumping into you here, I suppose."

Lux nodded her head, _why couldnt she ask him_. She was so sure she would've been able to do it, but her nerves were getting the best of her.

Ezreal, as if sensing her uncertainty, placed a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong Lux?"

Without warning she quickly hugged him, Ezreal was surprised at first, but nodded his head, "I suppose you want to go on that date then?"

Lux, still unable to talk, nodded her head vigorously, and Ezreal smiled at her, "sounds like a plan. Tonight then?"

Lux finally found her voice, "yea. That'd be nice."

"I'll meet you outside the steps to the Institute then, hope you like exotic foods."

Unable to think about it anymore, she quickly turned and left, leaving Ezreal staring at her as she walked away. Excited about her upcoming date, Lux rushed to tell Ashe about it, as she had become much closer friends with her.

Upon arriving at the Freljordian quarters, she saw that same young girl leave Volibear's room. She recognized the short red hair and teddy bear clutched tightly as belonging to Annie Hastur, the upcoming new champion who had been dominating matches. She thought about calling out to her, but decided telling Ashe about Ezreal was more important, plus she needed help deciding what she'd wear.

As she knocked on the door, she heard a muffled grunt and when Ashe finally opened the door, her regular cloak replaced by a thin pair of light blue lingere, Lux blushed, momentarily forgetting what she was going to tell Ashe.

Ashe looked at her for a moment, "What's up Lux? I'm a little busy..."

Snapping back to reality, Lux quickly blurted out, "I'm going out with Ezreal on a date tonight!"

She heard a laugh from in the quarters, and Ashe glared back, "Shut up Tryndamere. That's great Lux, give me five minutes to get this oaf finished and out of me. Then we can talk about what you'll wear and some other things," she finished, winking at Lux.

Lux saat outside, listening to the grunts from Tryndamere in Ashe's room, too excited to really consider the situation. After a few more minutes, she heard the room get quiet, and shortly after Tryndamere walked out, smiled at her and walked away slowly, satisfied with himself.

Ashe was lying the bed when Lux walked in, "Well that was a little awkward. But, I'm glad to hear about your Ezreal date. What happened with Xin? I saw the match, it was pretty brutal the way he killed you out there."

Lux nodded her head, "Yea we got in an argument and I left him. It feels great, I just wasn't happy with him."

Ashe nodded her head, "Yea, sometimes I wish I hadn't married that barbarian king, but it was for the good of the Freljord. Still what are you gonna wear?"

Lux thought about it for a second, "I have this one dress. I had to wear it for Demacian parties. It goes to my knees and its light blue, with a silver trimming at the bottom. It matches my eyes."

"Let's see it, come on, we can relocate to your room."

The two quickly walked across the league to the Demacian quarters. A few stares were shot their way by Garen and Jarvan, who had no doubt been talking about her decision to break up with Xin. Before either of them could stop her, she quickly ducked in her room with Ashe.

"In a bit of a rush?" Ashe asked.

Lux shook her head, "No, I just needed to get away from those two. I don't want to hear them lecture me about how important it is to learn the Zhao family secrets, I like being used as a soldier, not whatever they want me to do with Xin."

"It's called sex sweetie," Ashe replied, "I had to do it for the good of the Freljord, but I'm proud of you for breaking the cycle, maybe I could...reward you."

Lux giggled, "Ashe, stop. No, I'm going out on a date with Ez tonight. Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Ez."

"Yea, you are a cute girl after all, anyway what's that dress look like."

"Oh right," Lux turned and ran to her closet and pulled the dress out.

She slid the dress up her legs and slowly put the right strap, then the left strap onto her shoulders. The dress was a little tight on her, which made her curves stand out more than usual. Ashe stared at Lux's hips, and slowly let her gaze rize, up her stomach in which she could see the flat stomach with a faint outline of her abdominal muscles. Her chest was pushed up slightly from the dress, making her breasts appear sllightly larger than they were. Ashe let her gaze fall to her legs, the smooth long legs making Ashe long to run her hands up and down them.

"What do you think?" Lux asked, smiling embarrassed.

"That's hot, but you know what would make it better," Ashe started walking over to her, pulling a small knife out of her pocket, "If we changed the dress a little bit here, and here," she finished, making two small cuts on the dress.

Lux looked down at the slit Ashe made up the left side, "I. I like it."

Ashe nodded her head and examined her work, the slit exposed some of Lux's thigh, but stopped before exposing too much, "You have such nice legs, you should show them off."

Lux looked down at her legs and took a step forward, the slit exposing a large amount of her upper thigh. She hugged Ashe, "Wish me luck. I''m gonna take a nap so I don't look tired when I see him."

Ashe smiled, and turned to walk about, "Don't get too sexual with him tonight, I'm still not done with you."

"Ashe!" Lux exclaimed, "I'm not gonna have sex with him on our first date."

"Good," Ashe winked at Lux and left her alone.

Lux woke up and checked the time, she had about an hour until her date with Ezreal. She quickly hopped out of bed and removed the rest of her clothes. She ran to the bath, and took a nice warm bath, allowing her muscle to soak and relax. Lux jumped out of the tub after relaxing for a few minutes and wrapped her naked body in a towel. She slowly walked back into her room and found her dress lying on top of her dresser. She smiled at it and slowly began to get dressed. She finished sliding into the dress and looked at the time, she had less than 20 minutes to finish getting ready.

Worried she wouldn't finish in time, she quickly put a light coat of make-up over her face to cover any blemishes or little scratches she might have. She reached into her jewlery box and pulled out a pair of earings, which were a dark blue color, with a bright white center, which she had made by creating a ball of light and freezing it with Ashe's Freljordian abilities, making a crystaline structure with a ball of energy in the center. This caused the ice to sparkle and a blusish glow seemed to dance from the earings to her shoulders. Ashe told Lux that the energy would completely melt the ice after about 500 years. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Nodding her head, she grabbed a pair of black heels and walked out of the room after putting them on.

She managed to leave the Noxian quarters without running into any of her fellow Demacians, although she speculated on their locations. Her mind quickly forgot about them, and she could only concentrate on Ezreals face, the blonde curls and delicate smile. His little war paint that he drew under his eyes, and that glove that solidified energy and allowed him to fire it at will. Her thoughts were so far away that she didnt even notice when she walked into someone.

"Sorry-" Lux started.

"Funny seeing you so dressed up, last time I saw you, you had a pretty big gash in your leg," Katarina said, looking Lux up and down.

"Katarina!" Lux exclaimed, immediately tensing up and tightening her fists.

"Relax," Katarina said, noting Lux's defensive stance, "You're forgetting I was only there to kill Ashe safe from the rules of the League and their no violence outside of the Rift policy, I couldn't care less about killing you. Although, you're dress is rather cute, are you headed on a date or something." Katarina asked, her eyes looking Lux up and down.

Relaxing a bit, however keeping her stance ready for a fight at any moment, "Yea. I am."

Katarina shook her head, "It's too bad we still aren't together, I could show you a thing or two about that dress."

Without another word, she shunpoed behind Lux, running a hand up her back, "Remember when I used to do this to you?"

Lux felt shivers run down her side, and waited a moment too long before jumping away from Katarina, "I see you still enjoy it then. I hope your little boy could handle you the way I did. Although, if you ever feel a little lonely," she slid her lips down Lux's neck, "I'm never too far away."

With that Katarina disappeared, leaving Lux dazed and slightly aroused. Stifling her thoughts of Katarina, she remembered why she was dressed up and managed to make it to the stairs outside the Institute without any further problems.

Ezreal was waiting outside, and upon seeing Lux, could barely compliment her on her appearance, as his breath had been taken away by Lux's beauty.

Blushing Lux smiled at him and the two headed towards the restaurant Ezreal had mentioned.

Ezreal turned to her before they walked in, "I've been on many adventures, and the short time I've been at the league, this place has the best foods from different nations all over Avaron. They have everything from Demacian food to Voodoo Land food, although I don't know many people that actually eat Voodoo land food."

Lux nodded her head, "I'm sure it'll be great. Besides if I didn't like anything else i could get Demacian food."

"Good point," Ezreal replied, "Let's grab a table."

Lux nodded and the two headed into the establishment and grabbed a table in the back corner, out of sight of most of the rest of the patrons, although Lux caught a glimpse of Teemo, eating a strange dish of mushrooms and assorted berries and Nasus eating a strange looking bright green soup and reading a manuscript. On the other side of the dining area, she saw Karma, eating a salad, sitting with Graves who was drinking some sort of alcohol, or at least that's what Lux thought it was.

Lux and Ezreal sat down and picked up their menus, "Alright, I've eaten here many times, and everything from Bandle City is really good. Freljord has a few good game dishes, and Bilgewater has a few good seafood dishes."

Lux nodded her head, "there are so many things on this menu, I don't even know what I want. Maybe I'll try something simple like this. That Nautilus Nautical Mile Sushi?"

"That's a good one," Ezreal smiled at her, "Volibear's Veal Cutlets are also really good."

"Wait, are all these dishes named after champions?"

"Yup."

"That's interesting. I wonder what they have for Demacia."

Ezreal smiled, "Take a look."

SHe laughed as she turned to the Demacian page, "Garen's Gallant Justice Burger. Lux's Luminous Milkshake. Is there one for you?"

Ezreal smiled, "No, I don't assosciate with any one country enough to be considered for one. They used to have one for me, but since they had no country to put it under they ended up getting rid of the dish. A lot of champions don't have dishes named after them though. Annie, Katarina, Irelia, Karma, and Tryndamere are a few I can think of off the top of my head."

Lux nodded her head, and a waiter came by to take their order. Lux decided to have the Garen Burger, and Ezreal ordered Amumu's Appetizing Desert Platter.

The two continued to have a conversation as they waited for their food, Ezreal asking Lux about her interest in ancient glyphs and runes.

"Oh I enjoy them, I usually only read up on the ones that boost my ability powers, but sometimes I look at other ones. I've seen some interesting regeneration ones."

"Oh really?" Ezreal started excitedly, "You know I recently went on an expedition to find a few ancient runes. One that gives large scale healing during fights. It's supposed to be very powerful."

"Really?" Lux asked interested, "Would you have room for one more in your expedition?"

Ezreal smiled, "I usually go alone, but if you think you can keep up. I'd definitely take you."

"I'd enjoy that."

"Oh yeah, it'd be dangerous, I'd have to protect you," Ezreal finished smiling at her sillily.

She laughed, "I'd count on you to protect me the whole time."

Just as Ezreal was about to respond, the waiter came back with their food. Lux looked at her large burger, worried. She wasn't sure how to proceed without looking gross, eating it. She looked at Ezreal's plate, which had a various assortment of meats and berries on it. She finally decided to cut the burger in half with a knife and only eat a half. She was sure it would make her seem less unattractive to him. _Although, why am I so worried about this right now. This is only our first date_. She shoved her thoughts aside and smiled at Ezreal, taking a small bite from her burger.

Ezreal nodded his head, "It's good isnt it. Tastes like home, I bet?"

Lux nodded at him, "I remember one of my mother's servant's making food like this. It's really good. But what about you Ezreal, do you have a home?"

He smiled at her, "Of course I do. All of Avaron is my home. I'm an explorer. The Institute of War has a brilliant collection of maps and plenty of areas left to explore. Even some interesting catacombs underneath the Institute itself."

"But I mean, like family."

"I don't know about my family. I've been exploring for as long as I can remember."

"Oh Ezreal," Lux could feel herself feeling bad for him, _why do I feel this strong, I haven't even known him that long_. She couldn't understand her feelings right now.

The two continued to talk about various topics,, their conversation spanned a large amount of time, and both had finished their plates. Finally, as the owner came over to the table to tell the two it was time to go as he was closing shop did the two actually leave. Even after leaving, the two continued to bounce from conversation to conversation, interested in each other's lives. They talked about their problems and things in the league. They talked about overpowered champions, and underpowered ones. They talked about Ezreal's plans and Lux's plans in the future. Finally they reached the front door of the institute and entered.

"I guess this is where we part waays tonight," Ezreal said calmly.

Lux hugged him tightly, and as she pulled away, Ezreal ran his fingers through her hair and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She closed her eyes, taking in his scent, and as he pulled away she longed for more, but Ezreal once again told her goodnight and left her alone, heart racing and excited.

Nearby, an enraged Xin Zhao turned away and headed back towards the Demacian quarters.

_A/N: Alright, if you guys have any feedback/pairings/or things you want me to expand on leave me some feedback, and if i like it, I'll definitely add it in the story. Also, I want a few opinions on this, but I want to actually have the two stories collide with each other, and have plot points from one story in the other's chapters. For example. I was made Lux and Ezreal see Graves and Karma at the restaurant. I made it minor because I'm trying to get a feel for it, but if you guys like the concept I was thinking about making major plot points in one story on the other story in each other's chapters. If you want to see more plot collisions like that, leave me a review telling me you liked that and if you don't definitely let me know. A few opinions on it would be nice. Your feedback is very appreciated, and don't forget i'm not an expert on League of Legends. I'm knowledgable, but chances are I've probably made a mistake or two. If you notice any, definitely call me out on it so I can fix it. Thanks for reading guys. The next two chapters will be up soon. Hopefully with less delay next time._


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

**Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins**

Karma frowned as she looked at the bracket for the tournament. All the teams this year looked formidable, and even with the addition of annie and Volibear, she was worried that that may not be enough. The team's first match was against the Ionians. She felt a lump form in her throat; Ahri, Varus, Lee Sin, master Yi, and Udyr. Lee Sin's massive physical ability would be a problem along with Varus's speedy arrows. She just hoped Graves's aim was true in this match up. Another worry was Ahri battling Annie mid as Ahri's speed was nearly double Annie's, and her damage was faster. Udyr wasn't too big of a problem, but Master Yi may cause some problems for Master Yi. Suddenly, an idea popped into Karma's head and she rushed to find the rest of the team.

She found them all sitting in a room discussing tactics, and as she approached the table she heard Annie say, "And then you put me on your shoulders and I throw fire at them! And we watch them burn, hehehe!"

Graves nodded his head, interested, "this sounds like a brilliant tactical idea. What else you got."

Annie opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Karma, "Please, we have more pressing matters, we don't have time for your silliness right now."

Annie crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue, "Meanie."

Ignoring her, Karma looked to her team, "I know who we are fighting in the first round. Ionia's team is a very formidable team; especially since this year they have Ahri and Varus. Annie I know you've been training mid for awhile now, but Ahri's speed will prove to be too much for you to handle. What I want you to do is swap lanes with Volibear. Volibear, your are excellent at chasing down faster enemies, and your hunting abilities will be quite relevant in our hunt to take down the fox."

Volibear nodded his head, "I see the direction you are going with this plan. I'm not usually a mid type, but I suppose I can show Ahri the thunder's roar. Not only would I be able to chase her down, I could actually take the damage from a few of her orbs, where as Annie would be killed almost instantly. But that leaves Annie alone up top with Master Yi. His speed will be a problem for her."

Annie opened her mouth, but before she could speak Karma interrupted, "Well that's where Vi comes into play. If early on you can chase Yi down and Annie severely burn him after you knock him to the ground, that could cripple him for the rest of the fight which would be beneficial for us later in the game."

Annie shook her head, and again was about to speak, but Vi interrupted, "I don't know, Yi's a pretty fast dude. It'll be an exciting chase, to say the least."

Annie finally yelled out, "I know a way to stop people from being able to move with my abilities!"

"What?!" Karma asked, surprised, "Why haven't you used it before?"

"Because I didn't know how, but I figured it out yesterday when me and Tibbers were playing."

"Interesting," Karma brought a hand to her cheek, "you could use that ability to freeze Yi in place, and Vi could easily bring him down. Annie, are you prepared to possibly die in this team fight?"

Annie shook her head, "Nope. But I know they're ready to!"

Karma smiled, she appreciated the girl's internal fire, both mentally and magically, "Well the fight is in a few hours, if you all have anything you need to do, pre match rituals or anything, I suggest you do them."

The team nodded silently and all turned and headed to their respective quarters. Once Annie reached her bed she laid down, and closed her eyes, knowing the net time she opened them, she would be on the Rift, fighting.

Meanwhile, in the darkest depths of the bowels of the Institute of War, secret moves were being made, and lives were being gambled. Jarvan, Garen, Xin Zhao, Zed, Akali, Swain, Katarina, Darius, and several high ranking Summoners were sitting in a dungeon-like room.

Jarvan grimaced, and turned to Swain, "although I don't like you, I do have to agree with you on that..."

Swain nodded his head, "With the addition of Volibear, it seems half of your Freljord alliance will fall apart, and this also factors into the tournament, due to the fact it cripples the Freljordian team and strengthens the Grey Order. Should the Grey Order be able to create a safe haven from our war, many people from both countries will flock to this new nation, and if this Order manages to gather enough followers, they could upset the struggle for power between us."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

At this point, one of the summoners spoke up, "this is where we come into play. You see, here in the League we have a secret chamber, protected by with silent vigil. As you may or may not know, Fiddlesticks is a current champion in the league, however he is also the gatekeeper. Now, to what gate you ask, and to that I answer this, the gate between worlds. You see when someone is summoned, their spirit is sent from their body through that gate. Fiddlesticks records this and protects the souls that enter, for what reason is unknown to us. Now, if we were to get the key from Fiddlesticks we could use this to send the the Grey Order to the rift, except we'll send their soul and body there. So if they die on the Rift-"

"They'll actually die? I had no idea the league could actually tip the scales like this..." Jarvan finished surprised, "Although I'm not a fan of this sneaky behavior, I will comply with this plan for the sake of my people and for sake of maintaining the balance of power."

"Good," the summoner responded, "We've set up the bracket in such a way that the Demacian team will fight against The League's team in the first round. Be sure to get the key from Fiddlesticks during the fight. We will aide you in any way we can. Noxia, you will have the pleasure of killing the Grey Order in the semi-finals of the tournament, and balance will be returned as Noxia will fight Demacia in the finals."

"The way it was meant to be," Jarvan quietly responded.

Akali shook her head, "I don't not condone this plan. However I am bound by my sacred contract to Zed to as his student to obey him, and if he supports this plan, my blade is yours to use."

Zed nodded his head, "For reasons of my own, I have decided to help you in this plot."

"Let's be serious Zed," Swain said calmly, leaning back in his seat, "the real reason you are supporting this plan is because Shen is a member of the Grey Order and you perpetually loathe the ninja organization, and wish to rock it to its very core. Then with the organization crippled you wish to rebuild it in your image."

Akali looked from her master to Swain as the two locked gazes, "Perhaps you are right Swain," Zed started, "Whose to say my goal isn't larger than that though?"

Katarina laughed, "You are still hung up on that. You need to grow up Zed, Shen is the new leader of the Kinkou. By the way, Akali, it appears you've grown a little since the last time we met."

Akali looked at her, expression conveying no emotion, "I've grown in many ways. If you'd like a demonstration of my power, you can view my matches on the Rift."

Katarina smiled and slowly slid her tongue across her lips, "Not what I meant."

Akali shook her head, but before she could respond, Zed shook his head, "You will learn in time my plan. We'll be in touch," he threw a shuriken at the wall behind Swain, causing everyone to jump and multiple people to draw their weapons, but when everyone looked from the shuriken back to the two ninjas all that was there was a twilight shroud.

Swain nodded his head, "Relax, it wasn't an attack. Think of it as our way of contacting Zed. Kat, hold on to that."

Kat smiled and winked at Swain, "I'll keep it safe."

Annie blinked and looked around, the arena felt different, it felt like the very rift was alive, and she knew that many people throughout Averon were watching the magical projection of this fight. Annie could feel her nerves rise and turned to the shopkeeper. He smiled and handed her an Archangel's staff and sorcerer's boots. She slid the boots on, and could feel magic from the ground being absorbed into them. Her fire felt more concentrated and as she threw one to test out the ability she noticed the fireball was smaller and looked as though it would penetrate deeper into an enemy.

Karma looked to the other champions, _now that we are in the championship we can communicate telepathically, as the summoners have increased our arcane connection within the Rift. This will be used primarily for tactical purposes. Keep in mind the enemy can also do it_.

Annie nodded her head, _Let's make them BURN_.

The team continued to idly chat as Annie approached the center of the top lane. Vi asked Volibear to help her with the golem in the jungle, which he complied to. Suddenly Annie felt a presence and before she could react she felt something move through her and around. Suddenly her backpack fell from her shoulders, cut clean off by Master Yi's blade. Annie rolled forward, narrowly dodging a massive swing from Yi.

Annie quickly cried out for help toVi, who had traveled down to grab the red buff, _can you hang in there kid? I've almost got the buff?_

Annie cried out as Yi's blade sliced deep into her thigh, causing annie to fall to the ground in pain.

As Yi brought the sword down, Annie managed to roll out of the way as the blade came crashing to the ground, leaving an intimidating gouge in the ground.

Annie tried to throw Tibbers, but as she threw him down, Yi managed to slice Tibbers in half, interrupting the summon and leaving Annie defenseless. However as Yi brought down his killing blow, Annie created a shield of fire, which caused the blade to deflect off of her and create another gouge in the ground. Annie quickly jumped up and slowly sprinted away from Yi, the gouge in her leg making it difficult for her to get away. She looked back in horror as his speed massively increased and his blade came down, aiming for her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for the blackness to come again.

It didn't come. Annie opened her eyes to Vi's face smiling at her and the blade buried in her left gauntlet, "Hey kid, I can use a little help here."

Annie nodded her head as a tear ran down her cheek and she jumped up gathering two fireballs and throwing them in an arc around Vi, directly into Yi, burning his arm and leg, causing him to loosen his grip on his sword. Vi used this opportunity to rip the blade from his grip and jump back, her blood still dripping from the sword.

_Annie he broke this gauntlet, and I'm pretty sure he broke my wrist too, we need to retreat for now. We can heal at the base._

Annie nodded her head in agreement and the two quickly retreated,Vi holding her wrist closed with her other gauntlet, and Annie limping, holding half of Tibbers's body.

"Damn Annie, the level of ability out there is insane. We're lucky he didnt kill both of us. This time we need Tibbers to make it into the fight."

Annie nodded her head and waited as the spawning pool quickly regenerated the wound in her leg, "Let's get him."

Karma called out, _Vi! I need you down here, we're in trouble!_

Vi nodded her head_, Annie take care of yourself up there,I need you to stay alive till I can help you._

Annie nodded her head,_I'l get him this time._

As Annie arrived at the top lane, she heard Karma telepathically cry in pain, and moments later she heard a disembodied voice exclaim, "Kamra has been slain."

Annie's smile faded, and she allowed a fireball to form in her hand, and slowly a little arcane energy whirled around the fireball. As Yi came, and ran at her, she threw her fireball at him. As it connected, Yi was frozen in place. Immediately, Annie threw Tibbers at Yi, who exploded into his large size and trampled Yi to the ground. Yi grunted in pain as his goggles were smashed and his body was covered in burns from Tibbers.

"You are a formidable young girl," Yi called out to her, "however, let me show you true balance of power. Wuju style!"

Suddenly he jumped up, slashing Tibbers twice in two different locations quickly. Tibber's arm and stomach were sliced open, and fire emanated from the gaping wounds in the bear. The bear fell to the ground and disappeared leaving a burn mark in the shape of the bear. Yi charged past Tibbers towards Annie. AS Annie was about to throw her fireball at Yi, she stopped and felt an attraction towards the bush. Unable to control her movements she slowly walked toward the brush whee she could see several tails moving from within.

_Annie! _ she heard Volibear scream, as he came tearing from the brush, _Beware of her ability, she'll draw you to your death!_

As he said that Ahri jumped out and threw an orb towards Annie. Volibear managed to swipe his claw at Annie knocking her from the orb, however the orb slammed into his paw. a large cracking sound was heard and Volibear cried out in pain when his paw slammed to the ground, obviously broken. Yi leaped into the air, intending to kill Annie, however, Volibear managed to charge in and jump over Annie, protecting her with his body. The blade slid through Voli's spine like a knife through butter, and the blade exited from his chest.

Laying on the ground, Annie looked down at the pool of blood forming on the front of her skirt from the wound in Voli's chest. She looked at Volibear, who smiled sheepishly, "It appears Yi has the upperhand, however," Voli grabbed the blade with his good paw and pulled it deeper into himself, "He is also trapped."

"Voli," Annie whispered, realizing what Volibear wanted her to do, "I couldn't do that to you too."

"Annie, I am already dead, I need you too do this, for the sake of the team. For the sake of the Grey Order. Besides, its just the Rift."

A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded her head and silently opened her mouth. Volibear grinned and closed his eyes as she fired a wave of heat through Volibear-directly into Yi. Yi and Volibear both screamed as their flesh melted away and they were killed by the intense heat from Annie's flame.

The disembodied voice cried out the two kills that had just occurred, and Annie looked around for Ahri, who had thrown an ability at her but had disappeared. Annie saw a tail flutter in the bushes to her left. She quickly threw a fireball into the brush, missing Ahri, but scorching her tail and revealing her to Annie. Annie charged at Ahri, and to her surpise Vi came charging and rammed into Ahri knocking her in the air.

Annie used the opportunity to throw Tibbers behind Ahri, and suddenly Ahri was surrounded by Annie, Vi, and Tibbers. Vi and Tibbers pummeled Ahri while Annie threw fireballs at Ahri's increasingly bludgeoned form.

"Only three left," VI said, and after turning to Annie, "looks like we won top. Good thing we won a lane. Karma was killedwhen Lee Sin kicked her underneath his turret and Varus rained volley of arrows on her. Poor girl."

As the two ran through a particularly thick bush, Vi was surprised when Udyr hit her, freezing her in place, leaving her unable to move.

As Udyr swiched to his phoenix form to finish Vi off, Annie smiled at him, "You smell like burning."

Moments later Udyr was knocked flat on his back from the wall of flame that was emitted from Annie's mouth. Now unfrozen, Vi smiled and quickly chased Udyr down, knocking him high into the air. In midair, Annie threw Tibbers at Udyr, who exploded directly in front of Udyr, burning his eyeballs out and kncoking him back to the ground. Udyr cried out in pain and vi made a move tofinish him off, however, before she could do so, Lee sin came and kicked her back against a wall.

Saved, Udyr managed to stand up, and began to run into a different brush. Annie chased him, while Lee Sin chased after Vi, who had broken her arm slamming into the wall.

Lee Sin kicked Vi again, forcing the bone to break further and protrude from her skin. Vi cried out in pain and dropped to a knee. Lee sin brought his knee to her chin knocking her clean off her feet and onto her back. Not far away, Annie ran into the brush and was frozen by Udyr who had changed forms once again. Udyr hit Annie, knocking her back onto the ground. Annie felt her breath leave her lungs as she hit the ground hard. Udyr made a move to finish her off, but ANnie fired a fireball into his center of mass, causing him to drop to a knee and miss his punch. Udyr got up again and looked up at the barrel of a gun pointed directly at his face.

Graves smiled, "Looks like you're shit out of luck buddy."

He pulled the trigger, and a bullet traveled through Udyr's head, splattering his brain against the brush behind him. As his body fell, Graves picked Annie up, "Let's use your little tactic, alright?"

Annie smiled brightly, "Okay, let's get 'em!"

Graves placed Annie on his shoulders and the two ran towards Lee Sin who was winding up a kick to kill Vi. As he brought his leg around, Graves fired again, hitting Lee Sin's knee and causing his kick to miss Vi's face by inches. Enraged, he whipped around and charged at the Graves/Annie duo. However, Graves dropped a smokescreen down as Lee Sin collided with them, and as his kick was about to connect with Graves, he readied another heavy barrage of ammo from his gun, and as he fired, ANnie fired a fireball directly in front of the gun.

together the duo yelled, "Phenix Fire Collateral Damage!"

The bullet's extreme heat burned Lee Sin's skin before it even traveled through his body. The gaping hole left in Lee Sin's midsection caused him to drop to the ground immediately. Unable to move his lower body due to the destruction of his spinal column, Lee Sin laid on the ground, bleeding out slowly.

Vi stood up, "Damn, you two really saved my ass back there, thanks."

Graves high fived Annie, "Hell it was the kid's idea. Damn good one too. Karma could learn a thing or two from her."

"It's just Varus left. Our minions have taken down a majority of their towers at this point. We could charge into the base and take the nexus, or look for him to kill him."

Graves nodded, "What do you think Annie?"

"Well, I didn't get to destroy the nexus last time, and I wanna watch one burn!"

Graves nodded, "Alright, forget Varus, let's take the nexus."

Vi nodded, "I'm gonna go back to base first. My arm is killing me," but before she left she used her good hand to pat her on the head, "You're one hell of a fighter kid, just like your mother. I'll have to tell you some of the stories. She was a hell of a witch."

Annie beamed and watched Vi run back to base. Graves motioned for her to follow him.

The path to the enemy base was an easy one. There was little opposition from Varus, which worried Graves, but if they could take the tower down, they would win the match. The two ran into the base, with no enemies noticeable. Wary but excited, graves began firing at the nexus with Annie hurling fireballs next to him. Suddenly an arrow nailed him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his shotgun and drop to a knee to pull it out. HE looked up to see Varus charging another arrow at him.

"Annie keep attacking the nexus!" he yelled as he charged towards Varus. He readied his shotgun, but found it harder to aim at him with his shoulder gushing blood. Varus used the opportunity to fire a volley into the air then nail him in the gut with another arrow. Graves coughed and looked back at Annie who had almost destroyed the nexus. Varus also noticed and slowly built up a charge on his arrow, aiming directly at Annie. As he fired the barrow, Graves dived directly in front of Varus, taking the arrow to his chest. Graves fell to the ground in a pool of blood, dead. As Varus readied another arrow, Annie destroyed the nexus, ending the fight and securing victory for the Grey Order.

After regaining consciousness off the rift, Karma felt the shadows looming over her which confused her as she hadn't seen or heard from him in years, "Zed. The time has come at last. What it your plan?"

The team had agreed to meet in the atrium after the match ended. Karma was the first to arrive, and sat at the water fountain in the middle of the giant room. The water reflecting her face, leaving a greenish hue around her body. She could sense his presence, and was worried about what to do next, if he was revealing himself to her thi much, he must be planning something big soon.

Annie saw Karma and ran over to her, and jumped into her arms, "We dit it! We did it! We did it! We won. Did you see me out there! Yi was like swoosh, and I was like burn, and it was so much fun!"

"Haha, yes little one, you certainly carried the team to victory."

Graves popped out of nowhere, "I'll say, you're one hell of a kid."

Annie smiled, ""I told you it would work. Bigger fire. Tibbers told me he like it too!"

"Yea, I never thought my collateral damage could do that much damage."

Vi punched her hands, he gloves emitting two puffs of steam, "I swear, I break so many gloves on the Rift. If I broke that many when I was policing the force would've went broke by now."

Volibear was the last to arrive and did so quietly. Annie saw him and ran over to him and hugged his leg, "I love you Voli."

Surprised Voli nodded his head, "You are a compassionate young girl Annie. My death on the Rift wasn't wasted, so I see no reason to be mad at you. However, fail to pull of victory when I sacrifice myself, "He bared his teeth, "And the punishment will be severe."

Annie and Voli made contact, and suddenly his bared teeth became a smile and he laughed, "I'm only joking."

The team enjoyed a lighthearted laugh, everyone except Karma unaware of the dark plot building around them.

_Hardcore plot development here. I've decided to add Akali into the story and in chapters to come she will be very relevant, as she's one of my favorite champs to play as in the League. She will be a reoccurring character as well. Also, you asked and I will deliver. There will be more Fizz (Look out chapter 13). And plot collisions, which you will find out about right now as you keep reading the next chapter. Anyway, I've decided the direction I'm going to take and now the chapters should come more regularly. I was playing with the plot up until now, but now I've got the idea in my head. Any advice, tips, or errors you tip me off about are all greatly appreciated. I'll try to respond to everyone who writes a review, thanks guys._

C**hapter 12: The Surprise**

Lux laid in her bed, eyes closed thinking about her date the other night, it had been so much fun, and that kiss. She wanted it to happen again. She needed it to happen again. Her hand slowly made its way down her body and she began to lighlty rub the outside of her underwear. She smiled and closed her eyes, whispering Ezreal's name. Before she could get to into her personal time, there was a sharp banging at the door.

Her eyes shot open, W-Who is it?" she called out, trying to make her voice sound less aroused.

It's Jarven, I have important news for you."

Lux got out of bed and quickly ran over to her dresser to find her pants. She dropped to her knees and opened her dresser and reached in the back, causing her curves to be displayed much more predominantly.

This position wouldn't have been a problem if Jarvan didn't barge in the room, "Lux!" he yelled.

His face turned red as her saw Lux's current position. Lux looked over, and her expression quickly changed to rage, "YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT TILL SOMEONE SAYS COME IN TO COME IN!"

Jarvan opened and closed his mouth, and from behind him, another voice peeped out, "She's a cute one, eh Shen."

SHen shook his head at his short companion, "Please, we're here to restore balance. Keep your head on straight Kennen."

Kennen smiled, "Come on Shen. Remember the good old days, when we were showing the women of Avaron all about restoring balance? With out penises."

Shen shook his head, "Please Kennen. Think about what you say before you speak. You're embarrassing us."

Kennen laughed, "She's gonna join either way. Once she hears the progression of events."

Lux grew increasingly angry, "Get out! Everyone out!"

She stood up and pushed them all out and closed the door. She shook her head, _what would Ezreal have done if he had seen her like this_. She miles at a few of the things she would want him to do. She quickly found a pair of pants and put them on.

"Okay you can come in now," she growled at the door.

Jarvan opened the door very timidly, and after seeing her fully clothed, the three walked in.

Lux crossed her arms, "So. What are you trying to get me to join?"

Shen smiled, "Only the Kinkou. Unfortunately, the Fist of Shadow has converted to the Shadows and our triumvirate is now short a member. There are many qualified ninjas and assassin's, but your abilities Lux are the polar opposite of Akali's. We need you to take her place among us as the new Fist of Shadow. Your abilities counter hers in such a way. Your binding stops her shadow dance, your light bending abilities destroy her twilight shroud, and your range out distances hers. You are the perfect counter assassin."

"And there is a surprising lack of tits around here without Akali," Kennen chimed in, to Shen's disapproval.

Lux nodded her head, "So to fill a vacancy in the triumvirate, you're looking to employ me?"

"Yes, and your first task would be to assassinate Akali and Zed."

Lux smiled, "So I get to assassinate someone this time? I'm definitely in. Is there a time frame or anything?"

"Yes!" Kennen cheered, "In celebration can I feel those breasts of yours!"

"What?! No!" Lux snarled at him, "You didn't answer my question."

Jarvan interrupted, "She is practically royalty, she wouldn't let any commoner touch her in any inappropriate way."

For once, Lux found herself agreeing with Jarvan, although her reasons for why no one could touch her were a little different from Jarvan's. She smiled, thinking of Ezreal.

Jarvan nodded his head reassuringly, "Well that was easy. Now, Shen and Kennen, can I speak to you privately about employing you myself?"

Shen shrugged, "I suppose, as long as your mission doesn't upset the natural balance of Averon."

The trio left leaving Lux to her thoughts. Her first thought was confusion, because Akali had been trained since birth to be the Fist of Shadow, and suddenly they wanted her to fill the position. Lux wasn't sure if she was actually qualified, but quickly let the doubt leave her mind and began planning her next step.

A few hours had passed and a knock at her door brought her away from her scheming. She opened the door, and was pleastenly surprised to see the blonde hair which she imediately recognized as belonging to Ezreal.

"Ezreal. Hi! Come in" she said excitedly.

"Thanks," he said quietly, smiling at her.

"So whatcha doing here anyway Ez? Did something happen?"

"Yea actually," Ez stated, his expression becoming very grim, "I was in the library looking at a few old maps, and I overheard a conversation between Jarvan and Swain..."

"What? Really?" Lux asked, surprised that Jarvan would be willing to talk with Swain.

"Yea. There is something going on in the League. And I think its centering around that little girl, Annie. They mentioned her name twice. I didn't catch everything they said, but they mentioned something about a secret meeting, and about restoring the balance in Avaron. I think that everyone is involved in some shady dealings, and you need to be careful. Jarvan hasn't asked you to do anything strange lately has he?"

Lux shook her head at first, and then stopped, "Well, the Kinkou did come to me today, asking me to replace Akali as the Fist of Shadow."

"What! That's bad Lux. If you accepted that, it means you're now in the middle of this power struggle. You need to be really careful, what do they want you to do?"

"They want me to assassinate Akali and Zed."

"Interesting, I wonder what their relevance is in this betrayal."

Ezreal stopped pondering and looking up, saw the worried expression on Lux's face. He frowned and without another word walked over to her and grabbed the back of her head, bringing his lips to hers. He felt a slight tremor run through Lux's body and laughed to himself quietly.

Lux wasn't sure how long the embrace was, but all she could think of was how stressed she had been this entire week, with all the different problems coming up. It was as if some force had taken over her, but she quickly pushed Ezreal onto the bed. Surprsied he smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Lux had already pounced and her tongue found its way into Ezreal's mouth. The sensation was driving her crazy, and she didn't even notice her hand had been rubbing up and down his thigh and she could feel him poking her through his pants between her thighs.

Lux longed to see, and her hand found its way to Ezreal's belt. She hesitated, but finally gained the confidence to undo the buckle.

"Lux," Ez's eyes suddenly opened, "Are you sure?"

Lux nodded her head, and kissed his neck, grabbing his hand and putting it on her breast, "It's hot in my room. You mind helping me change?"

Ezreal looked surprised at first, but complied, and Lux mentally thanked Ashe for the quick lesson on flirting in this type of situation.

As her shirt came off, Ezreal smiled and looked at the pink bra which tastefully showed her cleavage. He longed to rip it off, but patiently waited for Lux to undo the strap in the back. As the bra fell onto Ezreal's chest, he smiled and grabbed one of her now exposed breast, the little pink nipple exciting him. To his surprise, he felt Lux's hadn slide down the front of his pants and he shivered as it slid over his penis.

Her hand found his button and undid it, zipping the fly down shortly after. This time, when she rubbed her hand over it, her hand found the erect penis and she gripped it. Ezreal grasped and she slowly began to stroke, much to his pleasure. She smiled and leaned forward over him, slowly stroking while she slid her tongue into his mouth. The control she felt over him felt amazing, and she felt herself getting a little excited. Suddenly she remembered something Ashe had told her, and slowly lowered her head down until it was next to his penis.

Ezreal looked at her, "What are you-?" he stoped when she licked up the length of it then slid it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to slowly move her head back and forth, allowing her hand to follow in time with her mouth. She kept going, and heard Ezreal's moans, which made her want to put more of it in her mouth. She went a little bit deeper, and felt his hand on top of her head, lightly pushing her head down a little further.

"Oh wow," Ezreal barely managed to moan out as she kept going, amazed by her sheer talent, "Oh please dont stop."

Lux kept going, increasing her speed a little more, and she felt his legs tighten and his hand fell off her head lightly. Suddenly her mouth was filled. Surprised she coughed and pulled out. She coughed up some of the semen onto the floor and he shot up.

"Oh! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded her head, "It just surprised me. I didn't know that was gonna happen so fast."

He laughed, "Y-Yea, sorry. That was kind of my first time. Not a lot of time for things like this when I'm exploring dungeons across Averon."

She nodded her head, "I've only done it one time before," she shuddered, remember the time with Xin. While he was small, he lasted a very long time.

He nodded his head silently, but before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

She silently cursed and looked for a shirt. Ezreal leapt under the covers and hid. Lux threw her shirt on and also jumped into the bed, "Um, who is it?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from wavering.

"It's me," Garen called out from the other side of the door, "I need to talk to you about battlefield tactics! It's really important, and it can't wait. Are you decent? I'm coming in."

Shit, Lux thought, there's no convincing him to go, "Um, yea. I'm laying in bed, im kind of tired. But come in."

As the door opened, she pushed Ezreal's head down under the blankets. "Good those Kinkou idiots left!" Garen started excitedly, "Okay so as one of the best counter assassins in our military, I must ask, in this situation," he placed a battlefield map on the bed, "I want to send my troops through the forest because the narrow choke point of the mountains would lead us into a similar situation as the time we fought Pantheon's army of 300. Their small legion used the choke points to slowly but surely pick off our soldiers. Now, as a secondary tactic, I wanted to send troops through the jungles here and here to ambush from the side of the mountain. That way when I lead a frontal assualt the flankers can also tear their legion apart. Now the problem I have is the new archers they placed in the mountains. My last squadron was murdered in the mountains, and Pantheon no doubt knows what I'm trying to do. I need a knew tactic. Do you have any ideas?"

Lux suddenly snapped back to attention, as her thoughts had been wandering, just as Ezreal's had been while he was under the blankets. They had finally found her pants and had slid into them, slowly rubbing up and down the length of her vagina.

"W-Well," Lux started, her voice wavering badly, "I think your best tactic in this situation is to lure them into leaving the safety of their choke point, maybe by cutting off a supply line and then slide through their defenses and make your way into their ranks and get deep in there to defeat them."

Garen nodded pondering her words, "Quite the wise one. DO you think we should use boats then! Maybe to sail around and get behind them and lay seige to their base in the north?"

"Yes," Lux moaned. "I mean, yes. That sounds like a plan, can you leave though, I'm tired. I'm sorry Garen."

"Yea! Sorry, I really needed the help. Xin is an idiot at tactics, and Jarvan is always too busy to help, glad I can count on you Lux!"

Lux nodded, "The pleasure is all mine."

Garen nodded and left. After the door closed, Ezreal popped his head up, "Did he leave?"

"Oh yes," Lux moaned again, allowing him to spread her legs. Another knock at the door cause Ezreal's hand to fly out of her pants and him to fall off the bed.

Garen walked back in, "I forgot my maps, sorry-"

He stared at Lux, and at first she couldnt figure out why, then she realized, her pants were unbuttoned and halfway off, exposing her underwear, slightly wet, and her lack of bra caused her hardened nipples to poke at the shirt.

Garen looked down and quickly left the room with his map. Lux laid back in the bed, "Great."

Ezreal popped his head over the edge of the bed again, "Oh, is this what the kids call a mood killer?"

"Yes," Lux said, shaking her head and placing her head in her palm.

Ezreal nodded his head, "I suppose I should probably leave then..."

"Yea, unless you want Garen to come back in and see you again. I have no idea what he'd do if he saw you."

He nodded, assuming it wouldn't be a smiled and wave. He kissed Lux on the cheek and quickly took his leave from the room.

High atop the Institute, Akali stood silently, keeping a silent vigil over everything, questioning her involvement with this entire plot.

Zed appeared behind her, "you question my motives?"

Surprised Akali rolled to the left and threw a shuriken before realizing it was Zed who had approached her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't realize it was you."

"You have much to learn," Zed stated simply, his eyes not visible beneath his mask, "I could feel your troubled emotions from the other side of the Institute. You must better learn to contain your emotions, lest someone," he flashed a blade out quickly, then sheathed it, "kill you."

Akali nodded her head, and was silent for a moment. She proceeded to sit down, "Zed, what is the real reason we are doing this? Why are we destroying the Grey Order?"

"We aren't." Zed states simply.

"What?"

"Don't you understand, Akali. THe Grey Order and the Order of the Shadow are the same thing. Long ago we were united underneath a single banner. The Great Order. However, whenMalzahar DeNoxious and Hayton Demaca split, the Grey Order fragmented itself. Obviously, Demacia and Noxia were the two main facitons that members of the Grey Order flocked to, however many groups decided not to join with the two. The most influential orders to be formed were of course the Order of Shadows, Kinkou, and Slation Order. Slaation was destroyed by the Order of Shadows, and I joined around that time. Now, a splinter faction of the Grey Order has formed. This talk of creating a country could make them a force large enough to destroy the Order of Shadows. I can't have that, and if I use the Demacian Noxian plan to kill Shen when we fight him in the Rift, I could collapse the Kinkou and completey take over the Great Order's remnants."

Akali was speechless. SHe didn't understand any of this, but she did understand that Zed was attempting to take over an ancient organization that apparently has endless power. For the first time in awhile, Akali felt a little more confident about leaving te kinkou herself.

"They didn't teach you history in the Kinkou?" Zed asked, reading her facial expression.

"No. I knew that I was the Fist of Shadow and my job was to kill those who would upset balance, which led me to you."

"Ah yes, our fight. You know, I saw much of myself inside of you that day. The unwillingness to die. The passion. The hatred. The power. When this plan succeeds, you will become the best of my allies."

Akali nodded her head, "It will be a glorious day."

_Yea this is where we are at right now. Anyway, anything you guys want to notify me about is greatly appreciated. Again I'm not perfect and I forget thing and mix things up. Also, if you enjoyed the 300 reference, good. That is props for you from me;). Any way next two chapters will be up when I put them up. Thanks for the support guys._


End file.
